What She Deserves
by The White Wanderer
Summary: Post Grave. It all started with a dream. Buffy finds out she's pregnant and that Spike has become human after his trials in Africa. But how will these two destined lovers meet again when the clock is ticking and one life hangs in the balance? Spuffy. FIN
1. What Dreams May Come

I don't own any of the characters etc, etc, except any OCs that are created in the making of this fic. This is my sixth story, so I hope you like it. Read and enjoy

_** What She Deserves  
Written by GoldenVampyreGoddess** _

_  
_**Chapter One – What Dreams May Come**  
  
_Buffy Summers stood basking in the warm sunlight, her hazel eyes looking out over the horizon. The sky lit up like crystals as the radiant sun shown down all its life giving power. It was beautiful. The whole world was perfect down to the last flower. No pain, no demons, no loss and no horror. It was perfect...  
  
"You know it's just a dream right luv?"  
  
It was that haunting familiar voice that made the slayer turn away from it all. Of all people to intrude on this world of light, it had to be Spike. But even as he stood there, Buffy had no urge to voice her anger, all the pent up anger that had stayed with her since that night. Simply, there was no punishment in this world – if he was here, then she would have to hear him out.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, the dream world around them not even wavering.  
  
"What are you doing here? Doesn't all this tell you as much?" he sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair, which was shocking starting to become a dark brown at the roots. "Things have changed pet, big things. It seems that the Higher Powers have other things in mind"  
  
"But how are you here? How could you be in this realm of light? I thought that was impossible for a vampire"  
  
He graced her with a tired smile.  
  
"I've changed. I know that you can never forgive me for what I've done to you – I don't even forgive myself, but I've changed. I – I went to make things rights. Still, in the end I was never sure how this would all turn out"  
  
He looked at her and she was able to see into the depths of his icy orbs. They seemed to hold so many more secrets then the last time she had looked into them. It was easy to get lost now. But he was right; there was something different about him. Something about Spike had changed. Then she remembered an old saying 'the eyes are the window to one's soul...  
  
"You have a soul" she gasped and reached for him, but he flinched away from her as if her touch had scalded him.  
  
"No Buffy... I have much more then that. Don't you see, not even Angel, with his soul, could have come here. This place is pure and almost untainted. No... I think I'm alive again"  
  
"What? But that can't be possible – this is just a dream!" she cried, not wanting to believe his words.  
  
"Lots of things are possible in dreams luv" Spike replied. "Dreams, nightmares, they all have a way of coming true – especially in our jobs"  
  
That was what made Buffy look him over more thoroughly.  
  
"So... you're telling me that Spike – the real Spike is alive? As in human alive?"  
  
She didn't dare ask more.  
  
"Yes...,"  
_  
_Then Spike turned from her and took to looking at the horizon as she had not too long before. His expression was one of pain and torment. It showed that there was still one more thing he had to say.  
  
"..., but he's also dieing"  
  
"What?" Buffy gapped dumbly and then grabbed him by the shoulder and whirled him around to face her.  
  
"He's dieing slayer" Spike snapped, suddenly this world couldn't withhold his inner pain. "I'm dieing. He went and got this all for you – he knew it was the only way to ever make things right. After what he did – what we did to you, there was only one thing we could ever do to make that right. It was a wish, simple really; it was to give you what you deserve"  
  
"But why is he dieing?"  
  
"The trails... We had to go through these trials that nearly got us killed. Don't get mean wrong, all the pain was worth it. But part of that wish made him human, and now he's dieing from the injuries. Ironic, isn't it"  
  
"What did I deserve?"  
  
"So much"  
  
Buffy burst into tears and before Spike could react, she had her arms wrapped firmly around him. Then he too was crying, and they were sharing the pain that they both felt. It was a position that neither wanted to ever leave.  
  
"I'm sorry Spike" Buffy whispered into his shoulder, holding him tighter.  
  
"But you have nothing to be sorry for!" he protested weakly.  
  
"Yes I do, you even told me so. Things have changed. What happened that night, we were both to blame for that. All that time we were together – I was too afraid to admit to myself that I had actually found a soulless demon capable of real love. Tell me, who often does that sort of thing happen?"  
  
"Almost never" Spike said and then shook his head, looking once again back to the sky. "Its time for us to wake up now Buffy"  
  
"You don't believe me!"  
  
"Never"  
  
Spike took Buffy by the shoulders and drew the slayer into his embrace, planting a kiss gently on her forehead.  
  
"Never think that luv, I do believe you" he soothed. "But are time is up now. I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but just know that I truly, dearly love you"  
  
And then he began to fade and Buffy cried out "No wait! Where are you?"  
  
"Africa, Kenya to be exact. I have to go now luv"  
  
"But I still have something left to tell you!"  
  
"Save it for another time"  
  
"No, this can't wait; you have to know now... I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant Spike, and it's yours"_

* * *

Buffy Summers shot out of bed in a cold sweat. The sunlight of early morning Sunnydale, California was streaming threw her window and the alarm clock on her dresser screaming away. With a quick swish of her fist, she knew she was going be needing a new clock. That dream was still fresh in her mind, so many things that just couldn't be real.  
  
Pregnant... her hand flew to her stomach. No, that couldn't be right. Then again she had been sick for the last two weeks since Giles had taken Willow to England. It had to be true; slayers don't get sick unless there is a pesky prophecy out and about. So slowly Buffy got out of bed.  
  
When she looked into the mirror, she saw that her skin was ghastly pale and that she looked as though she hadn't eaten in ages – well that thought just caused her to get extremely hungry. Quickly she threw on some clean cloths, not even bothering to have a shower and rushed for the phone.  
  
"Dawn! What's the number for the doctor?"  
  
"Why?" Dawn's voice drifted down the stairs from the bathroom, her mouth full of toothpaste.  
  
"Just because I say so" Buffy shouted back and growled with impatience.  
  
Then a bedraggled Dawn appeared at the top of the stairs, toothbrush hanging from her mouth.  
  
"It's on the fridge" she yawned. "But Buffy, why..."  
  
"Thanks Dawn! I'll be back in a while!"  
  
Her sister watched as she dashed for the kitchen, her new cell phone in hand and then out the door. She was halfway down the block by the time she started to dial up the doctor. First she would she how far along she was and then she would be phoning Giles – she needed to find Spike.

* * *

In a small village in Kenya, Spike winced as he opened his eyes. The scorching sun outside his tent was burning brightly and even the stray strands light that crossed over him felt like a world of peace. He had been here for two weeks, still suffering horribly from the wounds he had injured during the trials. He had survived that much and the people of the village tried to heal the best they could.  
  
A vampire had become human. A vampire had survived the trials of the demon that gad killed so many in the cave that was just near their home. He deserved to live, that they knew. The divine powers had given him a second chance, but there was no way of knowing just how much longer this second chance was going to last.  
  
"Buffy..." he whispered and it really wasn't even that, his own voice was begging to fail now.  
  
That dream. Buffy was there and everything was perfect. At first he thought that he was finally being let go, that death had finally come to take him. He had apologized to the slayer and now he had the right to move on, but then Buffy had told him something that seemed to tare at his soul.  
  
She was pregnant.  
  
Every wish he had to die had vanished, and a will to live had replaced it. His child, she had told him that it was his child. He was going to be a father – well if he ever did live through this.  
  
"Please..." he cried to the heavens, even though he knew they must not be listening. "Please let her find me. I have to be there for her – I have to give her what she deserves"  
  
But the strain on his tired body was becoming too much and then before Spike knew it, held had slipped back into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Hey all! What's up? I really hope that you liked this new story of mine. Please review and tell me what you think. Later! 


	2. Prophecy

**Chapter Two – Prophecy**  
  
Buffy sat silently in the doctor's office waiting for the results of her checkup. Dr. Hardgrave was an older woman and known to be a bit slow when you really needed her. So instead of nail biting and nodding off for a quick nap, it was during that time that Buffy thought more and more about Spike. He was human and he was dieing. If he died on her, then their child would grow up without him and she already knew what it was like to not have her father.  
  
But Africa... who the hell was she supposed to have anyone find Spike in Africa? She hoped that Giles might be able to help and there was the slim possibility of Angel, but that would be left for a worst come to worst situation. Angel would make a deal out of it, and it wasn't his business to interfere in. She only hoped that her friends would be more supportive then she knew her ex would be.  
  
"Okay now Buffy, I demand to know what is up!"  
  
Dawn had snuck into the office without even knowing and was now impatiently tapping her foot, her face a mask of confusion and betrayal. She had promised the teen to share everything with her, but this was something that Dawn couldn't get over irrational with, even if Buffy had to hit her.  
  
"Well it's just that..." Buffy began trying to find the words as hair bristled on the back of her neck, but then as if fate meant it to happen, Dr. Hardgrave walked into the room.  
  
"Well I'm pleased to say Ms. Summers that you are going on you third month of pregnancy"  
  
It was comical to see Dawn's mouth drop open exaggeratedly upon hearing this news. She made little chocking noises and ignored by Hardgrave completely who continued without pause.  
  
"Well everything is good. Your child is healthy and so are you, so everything is going well. Since you fell asleep during the ultrasound, you weren't really there to see that"  
  
"Do... do you know what its going be?" Buffy asked ignoring her sister's boring eyes.  
  
"It's too early to tell Ms. Summers, but I believe that in another month or two we should be able to tell. Now I only have to ask one thing. Do you know who the father is?"  
  
Buffy stared at the kindly lady and then to Dawn that was nearly blistering to say something snide.  
  
"Yes. He's, umm, he's in Africa at the moment"  
  
"Oh that's nice. Well have a good day"  
  
As soon as the doctor had left the room, Dawn burst out in a babble of words. The teen was actually starting to drive her crazy.  
  
"Dawn, enough!" Buffy snapped, picked her stuff up and headed for the door, Dawn following in her wake.  
  
"You're pregnant?"  
  
"Duh"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me!?"  
  
"I just found out this morning"  
  
They stopped and sat down on a bench in the park. The sunlight wasn't near as beautiful as it had been in the dream, but then again things weren't perfect either. The two Summers' sisters just sat in the silence, listening to the chatter of the people that passed. The smells of godly perfume and hot greasy express foods were begging to make the expecting mother sick and then Dawn had to ask the inevitable question.  
  
"It's Spike's isn't it?" Dawn asked and turned to Buffy. "From when that _slimy_ ..."  
  
"Dawn, that was two weeks ago! I'm already near three months!" there was now a strange overwhelming urge to protect the rights of her own child, but that of Spike as well – her motherly hormones nearly scaring the crap out of the poor girl next to her. "It couldn't have been from then and I don't want you bad mouthing Spike – I was partially to blame too"  
  
"But – " she protested.  
  
"No, what I felt at the begging was betrayal. I was scared; you know what that's like. You – you don't know what its like. Every time that we – I hurt him too"  
  
Dawn's mouth was now firmly shut.  
  
"I would hurt him over and over again" Buffy continued. "He gave me feeling again when I thought that I had lost it. All he ever gave me was love, even though at time it was wrong for the both of us. Now don't go thinking that I forgive him for what he did to me, because I can't even forgive myself of what I did to him. He was your friend wasn't he... if none of this had ever happened, what would you have thought of me if you had found out that I would beat him to a pulp to vent my rage?"  
  
"You... you actually did that?" Dawn whispered.  
  
There was almost horror coming into her voice, she had really been told the truth about what the inner Buffy was capable of last year – and it frightened her.  
  
"Yes, I did. I used him just as much as he used me. We were both to blame"  
  
"What's Xander going to say?"  
  
"Oh to hell with Xander"  
  
Buffy hugged her sister tight and they just sat there hoping that things would turn out all right. Well it didn't last long. Xander had arrived just to hear Buffy and Dawn's last words and get into a snit about not being told anything. Since Buffy wasn't quite ready to tell her friends yet, they had managed to shrug it off as sisterly-bonding talk to clam the whining carpenter.  
  
An hour later Buffy, Dawn and Xander having tagged along, sat in the kitchen at the Summers house eating what ever was in the fridge. The events of the early had rattled both sister and while they alone knew what their lone male companion didn't, had had no way of knowing that he was treading on dangerous ground.  
  
But like Spike had always told them, Xander Harris was a numbskull. But to poor ignorant Xander, he kept throwing Buffy weird looks after she devoured her tenth celery stick and then went on to the next.

* * *

"Umm Buff, what's up?" he finally asked, a bit spooked by this new quite, food munching Buffy.  
  
"Hmm? Oh nothing" the slayer replied without even looking up.  
  
"Well it has to be something" Xander concurred. "I haven't ever seen you eat that much before in one sitting. Don't you think it's a bit much?"  
  
_"I'll eat what I damn well want!"_ Buffy snapped, a mood-swing hitting her full on and she began chew on her celery even faster with anger.  
  
Xander sat gob smacked. She had just given him the third degree.  
  
"Just drop it Xander, everything is fine" Dawn lied though her teeth and cast a warning glare at him. "So when are you going to call Giles?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Later"  
  
But then a little thing called guilt start to snicker at her as Buffy had picked up her twelve stick and nibbled thought fully. Yes, she would have to call Giles soon... no, not soon, now. Getting to her feet, she left the kitchen and headed for her room. Flopping down on her bed, she sighed. Making this call was going to be one of the hardest things she would ever do.  
  
In asking Giles to help her find Spike was going to need an explanation. She would have to tell the man the whole truth. So gathering up all her courage, Buffy dialed his number.  
  
Seconds later, she heard his voice.  
  
_"Hello, Rupert Giles here"  
_  
"Hey Giles" Buffy chirped into the phone, trying to make what she was feeling inside (fear mixed with soda, cookies, chips and twelve sticks of celery – not a good combination for a pregnant woman).  
  
_"Buffy? Is that you? What wrong?"_ Leave it to the British to say everything they have to say in one sentence.  
  
"Well hello to you to"  
  
_"Now you know I didn't mean it like that"_ he sighed and she swore she could hear him cleaning his glasses threw the phone. _"It's just that with everything that has happened in the last few weeks, it could be anything"  
  
_"How's Willow doing?" she asked.  
  
_"Your staling for something else that's far more important, aren't you? Well Willow is doing as good as can be expected. The Coven is having a hard time getting to her past the hurt, but the progress is gradual. Now please Buffy, tell me what's really wrong"  
_  
Buffy sighed herself and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
_"What?"_  
  
"How to make this more specific - I have a bun in the oven" she quipped sarcastically.  
  
_"I know what you mean, you silly girl, but it just can't be possible"  
_  
"Sure it's possible; it's the birds and the bees"  
  
_"No Buffy, not like that. There's never been a recorded case of an expecting slayer. If a slayer ever had a child, that was before she was called. Most watchers thought slayers to be infertile, but I believe that fate changed things to save lives and the hurt that would come from such...umm who is the father?"  
_  
"I think you already know that" she replied.  
  
_"Spike!? Oh good lord"_ Giles was being annoying direct.  
  
There was silence at the end of the line. Little did she know that across the ocean in England, Rupert Giles had just poured himself a 'healthy' shot of brandy and knocked in back in one gulp.  
  
"Giles?"  
  
_"I'm still here Buffy. Spike, being a vampire and all – they're dead, they can't have offspring"  
_  
"You think I don't know that? Well don't say anything; I have a favor to ask of you" she asked slyly.  
  
_"And what would that be?"  
_  
"I need you to help me find Spike"  
  
_"What? Have you gone crazy Buffy? After what he did?"_  
  
"No I'm not crazy" Buffy snapped and struggled to regain her thinning composure. "I had a dream last night – I think it was a slayer dream. Everything was beautiful and then Spike was there. He told me he was dieing. I've come to realize that I do love him Giles and I don't want our child to be without a father"  
  
_"I understand... do you have even a clue as to where we should start?"_  
  
"He told me that he was in Africa, in Kenya"  
  
_"It's not a surprise that he didn't go up in flames"_  
  
'If only you knew' Buffy's subconscious grumbled. 'Well, I'll just save that little detail for later'  
  
"So you'll help?"  
  
_"Yes I will. I'll call back when I've found something. Goodbye Buffy"_  
  
"See yah Giles"  
  
There was a clicked and that ended the call. Giles would help and that was a breath of fresh air. She had told her watcher, her father figure and her sister knew too. All there was left was for the dread encounter she was going to get when she told the whole truth to Xander...

* * *

The young man slowly entered the tent and Spike rolled his throbbing head to one side. His translator. The young African was like everyone in this village – tall and impossibly sun scorched dark, but the kid was nice and that was all the really mattered.  
  
"So what the verdict?" he coughed.  
  
"Not good" the boy answered before sitting down cross lagged in the sand next to where Spike lay.  
  
"Is it worse?" he tried to joke, but almost chocked on the spicy sand that blew threw the air.  
  
"You amaze me" the boy smiled. "You ride the brink of death and yet you laugh. That must mean the prophecy is true"  
  
Spike groaned. Another prophecy – just what he needed. The pain was ignored as he reopened his eyes to look at the boy thoughtfully.  
  
"What this time? Apocalypse, demon hoards... dismemberment?"  
  
"No friend, it is one of greatness, one that has been legend passed down in my clan for centuries. It speaks of a vampire that becomes human for the sake of his one true love, but the process is not complete. Unable to live and almost dead, that man must travel to the heart of this country to find the _Stone of Blood_"  
  
"Bloody hell, you really mean the sodding _Stone of Blood_? It's a myth!" Spike barked dryly.  
  
"That it is not friend. My clan is the protector of the holy stone and thus I shall continue. With the _Stone of Blood_, he shall heal the world – ending the curse that first created the vampires"  
  
"What? What first created the vampires?"  
  
Now Spike was intrigued, fighting to stay awake against the darkness the pulled at him once again. But his young friend just smiled wistfully.  
  
"In time you shall know, but know you must sleep. The healer works on a spell to help you for this journey. I know that you wish secretly to live – you cannot deceive me. There is one you love, one closer then even the Greats Fates wish to revile. Sleep know friend, I will see you before the first light rises into the sky, and before even the world the world whispers. Good night friend"  
  
This gentle command made Spike draw back in the darkness. To see and meet the dawns of time or which ever drew him in first.

* * *

Well I hope that was satisfactory! Thanks to AthleticCharmedOne and Spygrrl for the first reviews – thanks, you're the best. I'll try to keep up; I've been getting good inspiration. Also I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the spell, but I bet you've seen worse. Later! 


	3. Desperate Measures

**Chapter Three – Desperate Measures**  
  
"Willow, can I talk with you"  
  
Giles had been sitting just out side the distraught witch's bedroom door and sighed heavily as he got no response. Damn that girl.  
  
"Buffy called... she, umm had something to tell me that I think you should know"  
  
Still there was silence.  
  
"Oh bloody hell Willow; it would take a rope to drag you out! Buffy is pregnant!"  
  
Seconds later the door creaked open and Willow's forlorn face poked out. She still looked terrible, but from what he had just said, a new light had come to her eyes – something to be happy about. Timidly she stepped out into the sitting room of her apartment. She sat down in an armchair and motioned for the watcher to take the other not too far away.  
  
As Giles sat, he was suddenly surprised that she didn't feel Closter phobic. This apartment was the smallest that the Coven had, and she had chosen it. The light green walls shimmered as the little light that did filter in through the windows cast shadows. She didn't even have much.  
  
"So... so Buffy...?" she whispered.  
  
"I got a call from Buffy last night" he smiled lightly. "Among the fact that she is glad that you are doing alright, she told me that she was pregnant. Also, to what I find rather alarming, is that the child is also Spike's"  
  
"Oh" she simply replied and retreated back into her chair further. That caused Giles to become uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you know. I have a favor to ask of the Coven – a favor for Buffy, she wants me to locate Spike for her. Goodbye Willow"  
  
And he had left before she could have said anything, even though she didn't want to. As he walked down the halls Coven, it came to Giles that there might just be more going on in this world that involved them all then he realized. A slayer and a vampire had conceived a child – extraordinary. Upon arriving at their great hall, he went strait up to ask the Coven Mistress.  
  
Asking the Coven for this simple task was easy, they agreed right away and started with the locator spell. Then he also asked if they would be able to see if there was any other case of a vampire having a vampire having a child.  
  
"Well Mr. Giles" one of the younger coven members said after the two spells were complete. "We have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?"  
  
"The good please"  
  
"Well the good news is that we have found only one other case of a vampire having a child less then three mouths ago – two vampires actually, and both you know"  
  
"Who?" know Giles was really interested.  
  
"The souled vampire Angel and his once resurrected, but now dusted once again sire Darla"  
  
Giles was flabbergasted. Angel had a child!  
  
"His offspring was a boy by the name of Connor, pure human but with acquired traits of a vampire like senses, seed and strength," she paused to let the rest sink in for the man in which she was speaking to. "But unfortunately, not that long ago though the boy was taken. He is now about eighteen in age, having spent his life Quor-toth"  
  
"Good god" he whispered. "A child had survived that?"  
  
"And we also know where the vampire you are in search of lies. He is be tended by a clan near the Dark Heart – the soul of Kenya. Now for the bad news, we cannot help you any further. Our magic is limited to the any place with evil energies such as the area, we must never go near"  
  
"Th – thank you" Giles smiled and then bowed low to the Coven.  
  
As Giles left and began to return home to his own flat, he knew that Buffy was going to have mixed feelings to the information that he had to give her. He was not feeling too good.

* * *

"Calm down friend" the boy sighed and tried to get Spike to sit patiently.  
  
"Okay, it's been two weeks kid; call me by my name – its either Spike or William. Pick one and use it" Spike growled weakly.  
  
"Very well then William, I am Roho" he smiled. "But I just wish that you won't give yourself aneurism, it could take centuries before you are reborn"  
  
Spike groaned inwardly. He should never have told that boy his real name. Still... the boy had told him his name – Roho, which was African for soul. The boy could be trusted, but he was right pain in the ass too.  
  
"Is this all so bloody necessary?"  
  
"Of course it is. We must prepare you for your destiny. You have been a dream for most of us, to see the legend fulfilled. You see, the First Slayer was one of this clan so many, many centuries ago"  
  
The ex-vampire whipped his head around to stare at Roho in shock, and then suddenly regretted it when a wave of pain washed over him.  
  
"Yes we have our champions and our demons, friend. The First Slayer was taken by the Shadow Men and they made her what she was. Sadly, they could not see to fixing their own horrors. They cursed a race of demons long ago, ones that were majestic and neutral – those that would become the vampires and yet they did not fix it after they saw what disasters it caused" Roho said and then turned to face the sun and all the sweltering heat that could choke out the smallest breeze.  
  
"Instead they created the Slayer. The saw fit that they had damned the vampires and so to add to that, they cursed the slayers too. Forever they were being lead to believe that vampires were the enemy. She had been given the heart and spirit of a demon"  
  
All of this shocked Spike even more.  
  
"So, why is it that I have to go find your fabled stone? If you haven't already noticed, I'm human now and I'm slowly dying"  
  
Roho just smiled at the ex-vampire's confusion and shock as he ran a weathered hand through his own unruly mop of short coffee bean brown.  
  
"Well, you are not entirely human. The Fabunni demon that granted your wish was able to make your body human, but was not able to remove the demon. It is this that is killing you – trapped between the living and the dead. There will always be that curse on you unless you find the Stone of Blood and brake the curse"  
  
"You know what? You talk too much"  
  
"I am always told that" Roho sighed and turned to leave. "The spell in which to delay the dying of your body will be complete soon and then we will be ready for the journey a head."

* * *

Dawn Summer's groaned as she listened to Buffy and Xander going at it. Their argument from the previous night had spawned over into today, ruining her mood completely. While Anya tried to stop the two feuding friends in her shop, that little black lighting cloud inched right back over the youngest Summers girl's head.  
  
There was just no end to it. The grinding of her teeth didn't work and she knew that it might just go on forever. But then Buffy's cell rang. With the slayer far too distracted, Dawn took it upon herself to answer the call in the training room.  
  
Low and behold when she answered it, it was Giles...  
  
_"Buffy?"_  
  
"Umm no sorry, it's Dawn. Buffy's sorta indisposed at the moment"  
  
There was the sound of a loud crash that shocked both the teen and the watcher, but it was only Dawn that knew what had really happened.  
  
_"She's fighting demons?"_  
  
"Actually the stupidity of our one and only Alexander Harris"  
  
_"Oh... I should have know"_ Giles sighed dryly.  
  
"So what's cook'n? Got any news that I can give to Buffy for you?"  
  
There was a sort pause as the watcher contemplated what he would tell the girl. Dawn would message on to Buffy and that was what really mattered, so he began to tell her what he had found out from the Coven.  
  
_"Well Dawn, Buffy asked me if there was anyway I could find Spike for her and also if there was vampire to ever have a child before. I know where Spike is, but the Coven was unable to use their powers to bring him back – he's in the African region known as the Dark Heart"  
_  
"Yah, I remember stuff about that" Dawn agreed. "They call Africa the 'Heart of Darkness'... this place the real heart?"  
  
_"So it appears. She would have to travel to Africa herself in order to get him back... and the only person that I believe that help her with that is Angel – and that is were the rest of what I have to tell her comes in"  
_  
"Angel!? Oh you have got to be crazy Giles! Once he gets wind that Buffy's expecting that that the child's Spike's... well it'll be a nasty sight"  
  
_"Yes I understand all that Dawn, but he is the only one that can help Buffy. You see, I just found out that he that the only other vampire to have a child"  
_  
"Angel has a kid? Who'd a thunk? But sure, what about slayers having kids?" she asked, slightly confused now"  
  
_"There is only one record of a slayer with a child and that was from the seventies. Her name was Nikki Wood, but she had her own son a year and a half before she was called as the Slayer. But you have to tell all of this to Buffy – please Dawn"_ Giles asked and cleared some none existing dust off his glasses.  
  
"I will Giles, don't worry. But I have to go help Anya in her struggle to separate those two before Buffy hurts Xander. Bye"  
  
_"Goodbye Dawn"_  
  
With the connection ended, Dawn rushed back out into the store. Apparently Anya had given up long ago and now Buffy and Xander seemed to be getting to the end of their verbal banter, so she cleared her throat to get their attentions.  
  
"Giles just called"  
  
Buffy's head whipped up around to face her.  
  
"Giles called and you didn't tell me!?"  
  
"Well with the banter going on, I didn't want to get in the way. Oh and don't worry, I got a message for you from him"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"God Buffy" Dawn grossed. "Giles told me to tell you, that no matter what, you are going to need Angel's help"  
  
"What? What does she need Deadboy for?" Xander asked, but shut up when he received a glare from the three female occupants of the room he shared.  
  
"He said that only Angel can help you get Spike out of Africa... something about the 'Dark Heart' or something"  
  
"Well then" Buffy smiled grimly. "Pack your bags Dawn; it looks like we are going to L.A."  
  
Dawn squealed excitedly as she realized that Buffy was actually taking her alone and not leaving her alone in Sunnydale to be babysat by either Xander or Anya. It was in her excitement that she completely forgot to tell her sister that that Angel had a son. The teen rushed out of the Magic Shop and all the way home, thankful that she had finally 'grown up' enough to be allowed to have an adventure.

* * *

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Angel and his friends were having a field day. Connor had been acting up on them again and refused to be talked with. The boy hadn't been back long, but there was always the fact that he wanted to kill Angel more then anything he ever wanted – it was the lust to get the kill and have everything over with.  
  
Angel himself was wishing desperately that something would happen to ease all this tension, but nothing came. With Cordelia's resent visions that showed the desert, they had no clue as what to expect. They would take it, when it came after all.  
  
But then Cordelia fell to the floor in the spasms of a vision. Her words as she cried barely illegible.  
  
_"Buffy... coming – Spike... dying – Pain... love – child"_  
  
Angel held the fallen seer close as the others gathered around them.  
  
"Cordelia, what's wrong? What happened? What did you see?" he whispered softly to her.  
  
She opened her tear stained eyes, looking red and bloodshot.  
  
"I saw Buffy coming... along with a brunette girl. Then there was Spike – he was in so much pain and he was in the desert, like in my other visions. I saw a stone that was pure red - a ruby, still among the darkness. There was also something about a baby... and the 'lives' of millions, then it ended"  
  
"So we'll have a partial answer soon – Buffy's coming"

* * *

Well it all comes down. I hope I answered all questions that anyone wanted. Just for clarification – the part with Angel; I will have them added into the story pre- episode Benediction. That means that the final of Angel season three hasn't happen. Hope you liked. Later! 


	4. Diamond in the Ruff

**Chapter Four – Diamond in the Ruff**  
  
Wincing painfully, Spike stepped out and into the light. It was the first time he was really under the sun in almost one hundred and thirty years and although it was near sundown of the next day and it meant the world to him. But he was still far too weak to move around much and thankfully Roho had been there to help the blond man to the fireside.  
  
Roho's clan was ready for the spell when they arrived. There was a strange mind numbing chant and then all the pain just seemed to blissfully drain out of Spike, leaving him feeling normal. But inside, he knew the truth... Then both Spike and Roho had their faces painted with a strange red brown paint that Spike would have mistaken for dried blood any day.  
  
"We are to follow the Sun from thirty-one days" Roho began once that was done.  
  
The boy looked like a warrior now, much like Buffy and Scoobies that saw her had described the First Slayer to him. To that he noted he must be similarly painted up.  
  
"So what's the paint for?" he finally asked.  
  
"Protection spells, healing spells, all that we must need for this journey. The fate of the world is in our hands now, we can't be too careful"  
  
"Now what" Spike grumbled.  
  
"We follow the Sun my friend"  
  
"Still can't get use to calling me William? Or Spike... well thanks for not calling me William"  
  
"And you haven't called me be Roho once yet either friend. Its kid, boy or half pint – I am seventeen... but I believe that makes us even"  
  
The both just smirked at each other, Spike with his arms crossed and Roho looking off into the horizon.  
  
"Just a question" Spike started. "You tell me about the demons that were cursed to become the vampires, but you can't tell me anything else – can you at least tell me what they were called?"  
  
"They were known by many names, but the greatest was that of the Vapiris"  
  
Then Roho turned and started to walk off in the direction of the sun.  
  
"So then, you ready to get this over with? Because destiny is calling the both of us to something more"

* * *

_Who can say where the road goes, Where the day flows? Only time...  
  
And who can say if your love grows, As your heart chose? Only time...  
  
Who can say why your heart sighs, As your love flies? Only time...  
  
And who can say why your heart cries, When your love dies? Only time...  
  
Who can say when the roads meet, That love might be, In your heart.  
  
And who can say when the day sleeps, The moon still keeps on moving If the night keeps all your heart? Night keeps all your heart...  
  
Who can say if your love grows, As your heart chose? Only time...  
  
And who can say where the road goes, Where the day flows? Only time...  
  
Who knows? Only time...  
  
Who knows? Only time..._ Along the road as Buffy and Dawn entered the Los Angeles city limits, they had listened to Enya's _A Day Without Rain_. It suited the mood as they pulled up to Angel's hotel home. They had barely gotten out of the car when Cordelia came rushing out to greet them.  
  
"Buffy! How are you?"  
  
They embrace and then let go to look at each other for a moment before just smiling back.  
  
"I'm fine Cordy. How did you know to expect us?"  
  
"I had a vision – hasty painful one too. But why are you here?"  
  
"You'll find out when I tell Angel, its important and I don't want to have to repeat myself"  
  
"That's good... so, who's your friend"  
  
Dawn glowered at the seer and crossed her arms. Apparently while Dawn remembered her, Cordelia had no idea who she was.  
  
"I'm Dawn Summers, Buffy sister"  
  
Cordelia was about to say something like that Buffy didn't have a sister until she saw the look in Buffy's eyes and kept her mouth shut. So then it was Cordelia leading the way into the hotel to meet with the others. They meet up with Wesley and Fred in the lobby talking, which soon lead to Gunn and then Lorne coming along, soon all there was left was Angel and Connor.  
  
"Hi Buffy, what's new?"  
  
That took Dawn's interest out of everything. She wandered about in the wait for Angel and hadn't been watching where she was going when she collided sharply with someone. They were both knocked to the ground and Dawn had to massage a painful bruise that she knew would soon to appear on her bottom.  
  
There was a tall brunette boy of a few years older sitting next to her, trying to get his barring back. When he looked at her though, she had to flinch. His gaze was had and clod, as if there seemed to be no light in his dark brown eyes at all.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" he snarled coldly and then got to his feet.  
  
"Or maybe you should. What are you, blind?" Dawn retorted bitterly, also getting to her feet.  
  
"You have no authority to tell me what to do"  
  
"And neither do you!"  
  
The sound of angry, raised voice caught the attention of Buffy and the others.  
  
"Connor, leave her alone" Wesley demanded, but the anger between the two teens heated.  
  
Without warning Connor lunged at Dawn in fury, only to have his target give him a snap kick to the chest, sending the boy crashing down hard across the room. He got back up and it was a flurry of fists – like Spike would say; a dance. It was as if all the power in the world was centered on them and Buffy didn't even move to help – she knew Dawn could defend herself.  
  
Then suddenly, much to Connor's great surprise, he found himself pined to the floor with his arms yanked painfully up behind back and the girl's knee panted firmly at the center of his back, enabling him any movement.  
  
"I'm the slayer's sister you asinine prick, don't even try a thing" Dawn snarled into his ear and then got up, giving him a kick for good measure as she left.  
  
"Sister?"  
  
There was Angel standing on the stairs, having seen everything. He had been wondering who the girl was and when Connor had tried to attack her and she defended herself against his super strength perfectly, he had never expected that.  
  
"Oh hooray, it's Peaches" Dawn groaned using Spike's infamous nickname for the souled vampire and then turned her back to him.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy snapped at her sister. "We are guests here; please do refrain from the sarcasm"  
  
"Well Buffy, I was taught by the best you know. Still I don't think that the hosts should sic their 'guard dog' on the guests the moment they arrive either. It's the same old story"  
  
And then she marched herself back to Buffy's side humming, while Connor forced himself to his feet and Angel finished his decent down the stairs.  
  
"Umm Buffy, can you tell me what's going on? The last I remember, you didn't have a sister. What kind of hooky magic now?" Angel asked as they met in the lobby and earned a scowl from the teen, thoroughly reminding him of Connor standing only a few feet away.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that Angelcakes" Lorne butted in, smiling all the while. "That Sugarplum is a gem. She's the slayer's sis through and through, you only don't know her because she was just created two years ago. Supernatural energy, add the blood of the slayer, put into human body and then you have Dawn. Oh and Angel, I do warn you... the girl hates you with a passion"  
  
"Then I'm just surprised that she's not getting along with Junior here" Gunn muttered before walking away to find something to drink, with Wesley and Fred following.  
  
The others just stayed silent. Buffy and Dawn on one side; Angel, Cordelia, Lorne and Connor on the other. The air was almost seemed to crackle with the tenseness in the air, before Angel spoke.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you Buffy" he smiled. "You already know Cordy and Wes, so I'll introduce the others to you. This is Lorne, he's an empathy demon. The two over there are Fred, she's a scientist and Gunn... a former vampire hunter" he turned to look at Connor and then sighed loudly. "And this is Connor, my son"  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped as she caught that last one and rounded on a retreating Dawn.  
  
"You knew didn't you!?" the slayer snapped angrily.  
  
"Giles told me. He found out from Willow's Coven... I sorta forgot to tell you"  
  
"Sorta forgot? That was my biggest question! I asked Giles if any other vampire has had a kid, and he trusted you to tell me. This is just great. It had to be my ex that had a kid. Grrr! I hate being pregnant!"  
  
Those four words were just the catalyst in a sting of exploding voices. It was all to do with Cordelia's vision, but all the while Angel was more silent then darkness itself and Buffy stood still, just watching the expression the was being to surface on her former boyfriend's face. Then the tears came and Cordelia clued in instantly. The seer took the slayer by the arm and dragged her away, away from Angel. When the two were go completely up the stairs, Dawn punched Angel in the face.  
  
The souled vampire gasped as he staggered back from the girl's blow and then looked down at her with an unreadable look.  
  
"How dare you!" Dawn glowered. "You gave up on her years ago. You had a child of your own and then when it comes to Buffy, all that changes? Your green friend here is right Angel, I hate you. I hate you for what I remember of you – even if they were all made up memories. She moved on, she found someone better then you. I was friends with Spike and he told me everything. What he did, what you did... he was always better then you and I'm proud the he's the father of my new niece or nephew to be"  
  
"What... _Spike!?"_ Angel sputtered flabbergasted. 

Buffy being pregnant was one thing, but by his grandchilde? When did that happen? But before Angel could say a word more, Dawn stopped off in a huff, going after Cordelia and Buffy to leave Angel in a place that not even his friends could get him out of.

* * *

Cordelia sat beside the sobbing slayer, holding her close in a hug that was trying to tell her that she understood. Within a minute Dawn was there to sit with Buffy so that Cordy could go down stairs and straiten everything out. They just sat there together for what seemed like forever and then Buffy fell asleep.  
  
Gently as she could, Dawn slipped out of the embrace to leave her sister curled up on the bed and then pulled a cover up over her. She sighed with everything that had happened. Buffy didn't need this – first Xander, now Angel; Dawn just shook her head sadly. As much as she hated that vampire, she would have to tell him and his friends sooner or later why she and her sister were here.

* * *

_It was that world again, but things were different. There was a blazing red sun in the sky and the colors around her were a pastel pallet of reds, oranges, browns and golds. To her shock, Buffy found that she was once again near the home of the First Slayer. It was Africa, and yet she knew it was her dream world as well.  
  
The dust of the desert blew gently about her and the heat wasn't even burning her delicate skin, no matter what temperature it was – and then through the waves of heat that dance like a shimmering liquid curtain, a figure appeared.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"'lo pet, you come to visit me again?" he smirked as he came to stand beside her.  
  
"I couldn't stay away" she smiled back.  
  
He kissed her softly and they just stared at each other, then Buffy snickered.  
  
"What is it luv?"  
  
"You're all painted up. Ooh great big bad warrior" she giggled at his decretive style.  
  
He looked very good like this... he wore no shirt and a something that resembled a toga.  
  
"No mocking no. I didn't choose this setup, it was chosen for me. You see pet, I'm on a mission"  
  
"A mission? I thought you told me you were dying?"  
  
Spike glared at her incredulously.  
  
"I am luv; I wouldn't lie to you about that. The elders of the village I was staying in used some powerful mojo to 'heal' me. It won't last forever, but it's enough to get me where I have to go. I also have this kid with me, reminds me of the bit. His name is Roho and he's a descendant of the First Slayer's clan. Good kid. He'll help me find what I need to do. I also learned a lot from him – about vampires and slayers, it would amaze you how much the lines of good and evil are blurred"  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy was puzzled now, lost in everything that Spike had just told her.  
  
"I don't know. Everything I guess"  
  
They sat down together in the sand and were silent. That always seemed to happen in these moments. So that was it, a standoff until some had the words to say. And then the sky began to grow dark and Spike watched it thoughtfully, hoping that Buffy would speak soon before they were separated once again.  
  
"I went to Angel's"  
  
Spike turned to face the slayer, shock completely written across his face.  
  
"Oh don't look at me that way!" she snipped.  
  
"What way? With shocked pride? I'm so prude of you luv, you didn't let your old feeling for the Poof get in your way of getting what you want. No let me guess, he acted like an ass didn't he?"  
  
"Yes" she muttered gloomily. "But Dawn kicked his son's ass"  
  
"Good for her... wait Peaches has a kid too?"  
  
"Got it in one" Buffy grinned at him. "So do you still want me to come and find you?"  
  
"Of course... even if you have to bring my grandsire with you, as long as you come. I don't know how long I'll hold out after I get done what has to be done. I'd really like to hold you in my arms for real just one last time if I'm meant to die"  
  
"Don't say – I know you'll. You're like that cartoon 'The Cat Came Back'"  
  
"I'm glad you think so pet, but I've to go now. I have places to go, a destiny to fulfill" he snicker just because of that "And you have a vampire with aerodynamic hair to whip into shape. I love you Buffy"  
  
"I love you too Spike. You come back to me"  
  
"I'll try"  
  
And then it all faded into back. _

* * *

Buffy shot up in her bed, fully aware of the dream and of Spike. "And you have a vampire with aerodynamic hair to whip into shape..." With a frustrated determination, the mother to be forced herself up and out of bed and then padded out of the room to the staircase that looked down on the lobby of Angel Investigations.  
  
There was Dawn sitting with them all, snapping at Angel on her behalf, and telling them what they had come about. Before anyone could look up to notice her standing there, Buffy held her head high and shouted out as loudly as she could.  
  
"Hey Angel, there's a few things I want to get strait with you"

* * *

So I hope that was good enough for you all! The reviews are great and now I ask everyone what I should do next? How should Buffy get to Africa to find Spike? What three people should accompany her and how long should it take? Please give me some suggestions, I need all the help I can get. Later! 


	5. Tough Love

**Chapter Five – Tough Love**  
  
"We've been walking strait for days. Cant we take a brake?" Spike groaned as the climbed yet near the fifth sand dune in the past hour.  
  
"Sorry friend, but we have to keep moving" Roho wheezed, just as tired as Spike.  
  
"No kid, we are taking a brake. You're not the Energizer Bunny you know"  
  
"Energizer what?"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
They parked themselves for a rest in minimal shade, pleased to see that the sun was just starting to set. From near pure exhaustion, Spike flopped back, not even feeling the sharp pinpricks of searing pain as the little grains of burning hot sand started biting into his back.  
  
"So, tell me about yourself kid. If we're to get along better, I'd like to at least know I'm not walking into an elaborate booby-trap" Spike said as he sat up and dusted of his back.  
  
"Oh no worries about that friend" Roho quipped. "If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead"  
  
"Sure" Spike nodded along, making his voice sound as much unconvinced as possible.  
  
"Then where should I start. I'm the second son of the chief. My soul reason is to guide the _Chosen One_ into the _Dark Heart_ to fulfill the prophecy. Because of my involvement in the prophecy itself, the Council of Watcher took it upon themselves to educate me. I learned everything imaginable – too much actually. The more I learned, the wiser I got and led to loosing control over me. I found out things that man living or dead knows – the truth about almost everything. So as my knowledge grew, so did my distrust of the Council"  
  
Roho looked as if he had wanted to say this all for years. Now that the tap had been turned on, then was no way of stopping it till it all run out.  
  
"I fled from them and returned home to be where I belonged, but found that I had never really belonged there in the first place" he paused and then sighed dejectedly. "All I was to my family was the willing sacrifice – once I led the _Chosen One_ to his destiny, I was practically cannon fodder"  
  
"The prophecy... what does it say we do?" the blond was genuinely interest to know why all this had turned out the way it had.  
  
"I led you, you end the curse. The Vapiris are free and old wounds are healed"  
  
"But how does it go exactly?"  
  
Roho just rolled his eyes exasperatedly and then began to recite the prophecy, the one that he had grown up expecting all his short life.

_**The Child of the Sun shall lead, the Soul of Destiny  
Into the Heart of Eternal Darkness  
The One with of the Blessed and the One of the Damned  
Of both Worlds he shall bring back the light  
  
The Curse that was wrought will be ended  
And Tyrants of the World shall be no more  
With a sacrifice of purest Love  
The Ruby stone shall brake**_

_  
_ Spike was lost in thought, softly muttering to himself. _And Tyrants of the World shall be no more..._ Then he looked up to stare at the dark skinned boy sitting next to him with his mouth hang open on its hinge.  
  
"You mean to say if I succeed, then all vampires will become _human again_!"  
  
"Yes, if you succeed" Roho nodded and then continued the prophecy.

_**But if the Hallowed Moon is allowed to Rise  
The Never-ending Night shall reign  
And the blood the Innocent will pour down like crimson rain  
Till the deadly Immortal thrust is quenched**_

"Well that was positive" Spike grumbled. "Hell, if I was still a vampire, I'd say screw it and wait for the smorgasbord"  
  
"Well, wake me up in the morning"  
  
Spike turned to Roho, but laughed when he found that the boy was already passed out cold on the sand. So... it would be him pitching the tent alone tonight after all.  
  
"Okay, so where should I begin?" Buffy started and she marched back and forth in front of everyone that was her attentive audience.

* * *

"So I'm pregnant, the first slayer to actually accomplish getting herself knocked up and yes Spike is the father. But he's in Africa right now. Why? Because he heard of a demon that could give him his soul back – for me" she glared at those that started to speak out and then got the silence back. "But he got more then just that, he became human too and he's –"  
  
Angel was trying desperately to keep a strait face, while Wesley jumped into to argue about what the Shanshu Prophecy said. But Buffy angrily shushed the former watcher with a warning look that read 'Do you really want to get the pregnant lady mad right now?'  
  
"Now to continue from where I was rudely interrupted; he's dying. How do I know all this? Well we are connected through dreams. He told me that it has something to do with the fact that he's both living and dead at the moment because he still has his demon. So to wrap this all up, I need to find a way into Africa. Can anyone help me?"  
  
"I can Sweetheart" Lorne smiled raising a hand.  
  
Then all eyes turned expectantly to the green demon. If Lorne could blush, you couldn't really notice a change, but he was blushing like mad at that moment.  
  
"You can?" Buffy grinned, her first real smile.  
  
"Sure thing precious, I own a small privet jet. I could take you there myself"  
  
Buffy squealed excitedly and ran over to give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek – aside from Spike, Angel (at times) and Clem; he was the nicest demon she had ever met.  
  
"You have a privet jet?" Cordelia gapped incredulously. "And you never told _me_?"  
  
"Well that's what 'privet' means doesn't it Sunshine?" Loren just grinned at the gob smacked seer. "So I can only take five people. One is myself, second is Buffy here and third would be Dawn – I know that she hates to be left behind. So you'll have to pick two more honey"  
  
Buffy looked out over everyone, while Dawn rushed forward to completely copy Buffy in hugging Lorne, only tighter if that was possible – she really liked him; he was cool.  
  
"Well I guess you should be coming Angel, you are the one I came here for help from"  
  
"Then Connor has to come too. I have to keep an eye on he, or he'll tare the place apart" Angel nodded respectively with mild distaste.  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" Connor snapped indignantly, crossing his arms. "I am not a child, so you can't treat me like one!"  
  
"Connor..."  
  
"Stephen!" the boy hissed.  
  
"Connor, if my memory is correct, not to long ago you were trying to kill me. If that's not childish, I don't know what is. You'll be coming if you like it or not"  
  
"You just make sure that Peebrain stays away from me" Dawn grimaced. "Or he'll really be feeling pain before I'm through with him"  
  
"I'd like to see you try it" Connor snapped.  
  
"Does anyone know how to conjure an instant replay? Listen buddy, you are not match for me"  
  
"Sooo..." Buffy smiled trying hard to ignore her sister. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Whenever you feel is right" Lorne replied.  
  
"As soon as possible"  
  
"Then I guess I gotta start packing"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Lorne stopped to look back at Buffy as the other were already begging to leave and go about their business.  
  
"That yellow and purple... it soo clashes with your skin"  
  
"Thanks, just the way I like it!"  
  
They all threw together some cloths and then waited for nightfall. They head out with many and minimal farewells, leaving Cordelia in charge of Angel Investigations. It wasn't a long before Lorne directed them to the Los Angeles Airport.  
  
Buffy and Dawn's mouth's almost fell open in shock once they were aboard the jet. This was luxury at its finest – something they had been desperately wanting from almost a year and a half since their mother past away. This thing five recliner seats, a big screen T.V. and a Playstation!  
  
Lorne started making jokes about in flight movies and food, and then going elaborately into taking about show business with Dawn listen in. Connor parked himself in one of the chairs, completely ignoring everyone around him while he tried to read a book. Then it was just Buffy and Angel – they were still on a basic no speaking term and satisfied themselves by sitting back and watch a classic Broadway musical (it was all that Lorne had). All in all, this was going to be one long trip...

* * *

"Oh my god, this world is going to hell!" Cordelia groaned once Buffy, Angel and the others had left.  
  
"You got that right" Gunn replied as he set to parking himself on steps of the lobby beside her.  
  
"It's not that bad is it?" Fred looked kind of queasy at the thought.  
  
"No, it already is" Wesley sighed in his oh so British way.  
  
"Why can't we just get a brake for once?" that was one thought they were all thinking right now.  
  
The lives of heroes – they always stank. The four remaining members of the AI Gang where hopeless with out their 'fearless leader'; they could take care of themselves all right, but it was true that without him, things were going to get a lot harder. Then just to commemorate the occasion Cordelia felt like she had just been hit by a truck as she was slammed head first into a vision.  
  
Her three friends had no idea how to help the thrashing seer as she cried out in agony, holding her head. The flashes of events yet to come burned deep, causing her to scream. From her eyes blood streamed down like crimson tears. Helpless... they were all helpless. It took a ten crazy minutes for the visions to end. The seer was wrapped tightly in Fred's arms sobbing. When she finally opened her eyes, albeit painfully – they all saw that the whites of her eyes had turned completely red, all the blood vessels have broken.  
  
"Shhh... it's... its okay, its okay" Fred stuttered, but she was nearly crying herself.  
  
"We have to call an ambulance" Wesley said softly looking a Gunn. "You go get a pillow and a blanket, I'll make the call"  
  
The two men rushed to do their duties, leaving Fred alone with Cordelia still inert in her arms, rocking back and forth. Then Cordy's lips started to move but barely any sound came out. Fred had to lean right over so that her ear was right near Cordelia's mouth in order to hear what she was trying to say.  
  
_"They... have... to...win, the whole...world depends – depends on them. I..."_ more tears trickled down, staining her stark white face. _"I saw what the – what the world will... be like...if they don't succeed. Spike...he's the only one – the only one that can save us, but...he could also be the one to destroy us all. The darkness if he fails...will swallow him up..."_  
  
Gunn had returned to place the pillow under her head and the blanket over her and then he rushed off to wait for the ambulance with Wesley out front. With a cough that brought up blood, Cordelia forced herself to finish what she had to say to Fred.  
  
_"...Someone has to warn Buffy. She has to know who close to failing he is. She told me...about her dreams...then maybe she could warn him..."  
_  
"Hush now... save your strength" Fred whimpered, tears pouring steadily down her cheeks. "We still need you"  
  
_"I know...but you have to strong... for me"_  
  
Then her voice gave out completely. It was a minute later that the ambulance arrived and the all left the hotel, feeling very uncertain about the future to come.  
  
Hello everyone! I'm so glad that you all like the story and I anyone wants to make suggestions, go right a head. I am rather surprised because this is my first attempt at a romance – but this is so much fun and you all help a lot.

* * *

It took some careful thought as I went through the suggestions in my reviews and I've come to a decision, but I'll keep it secret to just what I'm going to use and when. But I'd like to make a special thanks to ReiSkye, Lily2122, AthleticCharmedOne and Amandamanda3 for giving me the main ideas – I spiced your four together!


	6. Time Flies

**Chapter Six – Time Flies  
**  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"No. Do you?"  
  
'Will you just leave me alone already?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Buffy! Angel! Connor's being a pain in the ass again"  
  
Once again yet another fight was about to brake out. Only half way across the Atlantic Ocean, and there had been one black eye and a spilt lip.  
  
"I'm the pain in the ass?" Connor snorted distastefully. "You were the one that had to start this whole argument by asking me if I had lived in a mental institute all my life!" he pushed Dawn roughly out of his way and retreated towards the back of the jet. "As a matter of fact, I'd just love to see you survive Quor-toth"  
  
_"Quor-toth?"_ Dawn looked at him dumbly.  
  
"The worst dimension of Hell. My home dimension of course, raised there for all my life. Forget the institute you flake; you don't know what real hell is like"  
  
Dawn kept her mouth shut as Angel grumbled a thank you. For the next hour there was a blissful silence until Dawn opened her mouth again.  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
Connor looked up at her, a startled expression crossing his face.  
  
"What was what like?"  
  
"Quor-toth"  
  
The boy sighed and turned to face her. She had asked him a civil question this time without being snarky, so he might as well pay back the good fortune.  
  
"It was a Hell, but the worst of all Hells. Red and vile, that was the extent of the place. I grew up in a world that you could never trust anything or it would kill you. I was raised to hunt and kill demons for as early as I can remember and then not that long ago I came here, to the dimension where I was born"  
  
"But Angel..."  
  
_"But Angel nothing"_ Connor hissed. "He isn't my father – not to me. I was raised be a man named Daniel Holtz. His family had been murdered by Angelus in eighteen hundreds, but a spell brought him to the future. From what I've been told, he took me to get revenge on Angel. So he was my father. There are many things that he has done that when I look back, I am not as proud of him as I once was. He killed himself so that I would think Angel had done it – I even tried to kill Angel for it. I always knew that he was my real father, but it never mattered"  
  
"Sorry" Dawn put her hands up in mock surrender. "Well thanks. Now I know your sob story. Heck the fact that you should only be a few months old must really be getting to you"  
  
"Like you know anything about that" he challenged.  
  
"Actually I do. You want to know something? _I'm not real_!"  
  
He looked at her funny and then poked her in the arm just to make sure. Yep, she was solid.  
  
"You seem real enough to me?"  
  
"No stupid. Didn't you listen to what Lorne had said at the hotel? Technically I should be only about three years old. Before that, I was just a ball of green energy for countless millennia, until some monks decided that the best way to protect me was to send me to the slayer; Buffy – as a human sister"  
  
She paused for breath and then got right back on track.  
  
"So the was an evil Hell Goddess after me. She needed to use my blood to open a portal to get home. In doing that, she would have to kill me – nothing big for her" Dawn grimaced at the memories. "It almost worked too. She was destroyed, but my blood still fell. Buffy then sacrificed her own life for mine and jumped through the portal. She died for me that day," she went quite for a second. "Things weren't great. Our mother had died too not that long ago and then I had lost my sister. It was Spike... he was really the only one that cared looking out for me until Buffy was brought back to life"  
  
"Spike?" Connor asked puzzled. "He's the vampire your sister wants to save?"  
  
"Yes, but from what Buffy told us, he's human now or damn close to it"  
  
"What was he like... who is he?"  
  
Dawn suddenly smiled at Connor's interest.  
  
"He was the best. Sure all the time I knew him he was soulless. Couldn't hurt anybody thanks to the government, but he was still the coolest. You could say he's something like a brother or something to you. He's Angel's grandchilde. His sire was a nasty chick named Drusilla that was Angel's childe. He liked to think of himself as the big bad"  
  
"I could see that" Connor muttered.  
  
"Spike was like a really cool big brother. He could always make things feel better. We all had a rough year that ended not too long ago. We all did things we regret. I just hope we can find him" she smiled sadly.  
  
Connor was about to say something more in return, but then Lorne told them they should all get into their seats because they were about to be experiencing some turbulence. The jet was thrown into a spin that leveled off and then started to jerk around erratically. Buffy didn't like the feeling of this at all.  
  
"What is that?" Buffy asked startled from the co-pilot's seat as she saw what looked like a swirling could of black mist begin to form in the air. Angel was not too far behind her watching as well.  
  
"You got me muffin. I don't have a clue. It could just be bad weather forming out there" Lorne replied, but didn't look too overly certain.  
  
"That doesn't look like bad weather to me"  
  
"I agree" Angel said, he looked out at thar mist with a sickened look.   
  
"What going on out there?"  
  
That was Dawn again, but her voice had changed. She was frightened. The harsh movements that the jet was going through were not making anyone feel very safe.  
  
"I don't know Dawnie" Buffy said looking back over her shoulder.  
  
Then the blackness completely covered the jet and a fierce spinning started. There were screams and cries of fear, but it continued on into the blackness.

* * *

Out in the hot weather beaten land, two lone figures kept steady pace as they marched through the burning sands. With every step, Spike could feel bits of his life slipping away and he fell to his knees in pain. Roho was instantly at his side, worry written across the young man's face.  
  
"Spike... are you alright?"  
  
"You... called me Spike" he panted and gave him a rare, but tired smile.  
  
"I suppose I did" Roho grinned, but it was a worried one, causing lines to crease his face and make him look far too old. "You need to pace yourself friend. I feel the spell begging to ware off, but that can't happen now. There is still so much farther to go"  
  
"Yes I have to do this. Have to do this for Buffy... I have to give her what she deserves..." Spike rambled tiredly.  
  
Roho looked about for shade, but there was nothing. Taking a deep breath he raised a hand and whispered a few words that Spike did not recognize. Then it all happened to fast. With is seconds a small oasis grew up out of the sands. There was every; water, tree, fruit and shade.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I have always had talent for sorcery, but I always kept it hidden. I never used it up until now for fear that the Watcher's Council would track it and find me. But I needed to do something. You're in bad shape and I'm not doing too well either"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Spike leaned back into so foliage and went to sleep almost instantly. But for Roho, he decided he would take a walk through his creation. The song of bird was like a joyful symphony and the cool breezes the whipped in through the trees and leaves soothed the harsh burns he born upon his back. But then he began to sense something else. In the distance, at the back of his mind there was an itch that couldn't be scratched.  
  
"Strange..."  
  
Looking up at the sky, Roho began to feel unease seeping into him, affecting his bone. No matter the heat, he felt like ice – freezing every will he had. Snapping out of the momentary paralysis, Roho made a dash back to where Spike slept. The ex-vampire hadn't stirred once, but the foreboding feeling of something immanent was the worst here. Then Spike began to toss and turn, moan out warnings that meant nothing, then instantly snapped awake.  
  
"We have to move" he groaned.  
  
"But you're too weak!" Roho protested as Spike forced himself to his feet and grabbed on the boy's arm, dragging him along.  
  
"Something's coming kid and I don't like the feel of it"  
  
"I don't either, but where are we to go?"  
  
"I don't know, just run!"  
  
The pair ran as fast as their feet could carry them. Looking over his shoulder, Roho noticed a thick black mist begin to drift through the trees.  
  
"Don't look at it!" Spike yelled, trying to move faster on his aching lags.  
  
They continued to run until they reached the edge of the oasis, where Spike lags promptly gave out on him.  
  
"Oh dear lord" Roho whispered in fear.  
  
"Don't say that. You remind me of Giles" Spike snapped.  
  
"Rupert Giles?"  
  
"Yah, you know him?"  
  
"He was my host with the Council before he left" Roho replied. "The only descent watcher I ever met. How do you know him?"  
  
Spike just laughed at the irony.  
  
"He's been one big pain in my ass for the past six years. He's my slayer's watcher"  
  
"Oh. So that's where he went. I ran away two years after he left"  
  
"Nice... I don't like the looks of this"  
  
Roho followed Spike's gaze and saw that the mist was surrounding them and before everything went black, Spike spoke once last time.  
  
"I don't like this at all"

* * *

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce paced the waiting to room of the Los Angeles General Hospital as if he wanted to ware a path into the linoleum floor. Gunn was pretty must beside him in that, while Fred had gone to call Angel's cell phone to tell him what had happened.  
  
They were all afraid for Cordelia right now. She was in the emergency and there was a long line. It just made them all the more frightened for her.  
  
"I'm looking for the friends of a Ms. Cordelia Chase"  
  
They turned to find themselves with a young nurse in her late twenties. She looked how that felt and her eyes told them to fear the worst.  
  
"That would be us" Wesley said moving forward, Gunn at his heals.  
  
"Well..." the nurse started hesitantly. "Your friend has suffered from an extreme _cerebral aneurysm_. This is the dilation, bulging or ballooning out of part of the wall of a cerebral artery. Some do not grow, bleed or cause any complications. They normally begin to slowly leak blood, which can cause headaches, facial numbness and other problems. Your friend's aneurysm just ruptured not that log ago. We've sent her into surgery and have her in critical condition. It will a few days before we can tell exactly how bad the damage is. If you have a number, we can call you as soon as we have more news"  
  
"Thank you" Gunn replied softly and Wesley handed her one of the business cards with their number on.  
  
"You both should go home and some rest, you don't look so good" she said with concern in her voice.  
  
"Yes... thank you again" Wesley said. "We... umm... we have to go find our other friend and tell her the news"  
  
They left to find Fred, ever so much like they had been, pacing back and forth on the steps at the front of the hospital. She held her cell phone over one ear and had a finger plugging the other as he began the impatient rhythm in the opposite direction. In the end it was Gunn putting a hand on her shoulder that caused the tiny scientist to jump in fright and then stop her pacing.  
  
"Any... any news...yet?" she stuttered.  
  
"Of course" Wesley smiled sadly. "It's bad Fred. A nurse just told us she's gone into surgery. It was an aneurysm"  
  
"Oh god" Fred's hands when over her mouth, tears spilling freely down her face.  
  
"Any contact with the Dark Avenger?" Gunn asked hopefully.  
  
"Not... a word. The... the connection just... just seems to have gone dead" Fred answered slowly, trying not to cry.  
  
"Lord let them be alright" Wesley sighed and then straitened up. "Well they've seemed to have gone missing. The best thing to do would be to call up Buffy friends and tell them..."  
  
There was pause before Fred started talking again.  
  
"It has something to do with what Cordelia told me. She... she told me to warn Buffy. There was something... that Buffy had to... to know. Then suddenly she vanishes along Angel, Connor, Lorne and her sister. There are Powers at work here and we can't do anything about it"

* * *

So what do you think happened? Suggestions please. Well anyways, hope you like this newest chapter. I'll update ASAP. Later! 


	7. Future Tense

**Chapter Seven – Future Tense**  
  
Buffy woke up slumped in her seat and when she looked over; she saw that Lorne was fast a sleep. She reached out to wake him up and noticed something very wrong with herself. Her stomach was huge! Not that long ago it had just been a rising lump, but now it was positively popping.  
  
"L- Lorne, wake up" she stammered and gently poked the empathy in the arm.  
  
"Huh?" he groaned lifting his head. "What happened?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know"  
  
The slayer un-strapped herself from the co-pilot's seat and went back to wake up the others. She had to bite her tongue though when she saw her sister: Dawn passed out cold in Connor's arms drooling. God she wished she had a camera right now. Angel was a near similar case, half draped over a seat, snoring even though he didn't have to breathe. She snickered at the cute little image before shouting out the wake up call.  
  
**"Fire!!"**  
  
They all shot up instantly, fully awake as though Buffy has splashed them with freezing cold water. Angel was on his feet, and then crashed painfully to the floor as his legs locked beneath him. At that spectacle, neither Dawn nor Connor could keep from laughing at the poor fallen vampire. The two teens suddenly stopped, looked at each other and then to the position in which they had slept for a few moments, before Dawn blushed scarlet and hurriedly got to her feet.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Angel grumbled as he forced himself up.  
  
"Yes it was grumpy" Buffy snapped. "This is an emergency! I don't think that a three mouth old pregnancy can pop out this much in only one sleep"  
  
Dawn eyed her sister's swollen belly with shock.  
  
"Good god Buffy, what did you do? It looks like you swallowed a whole watermelon!"  
  
"Can it kid!" Buffy growled and slapped Dawn gently upside the head.  
  
"So... what does it mean?"  
  
"Hell if I know"  
  
"I could help you with that sweet cheeks" Lorne called back to her from the pilot's seat. "As you already know, I'm empathic. All you have to do is sing for me and I'll be able to read your destiny. That'll probably clear things up"  
  
"... What should I sing?"  
  
"Whatever your heart wants"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, thinking fast on what she was going to sing. Deep within her a song arose. It was one that told her what she had felt that past year. Her life, her death, and her life again; everything was telling her what to say. Then there was Spike... and what he had done for her. How he had saved her from herself. So she began to sing.  
  
_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before I come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before I come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything__  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul_

don't let me die here there must be something more 

bring me to life

"Wow... I didn't know something could be so beautiful" Lorne sniffed theatrically.  
  
"What, my destiny or the song?" Buffy asked scrunching her face.  
  
"Oh, both actually" he smiled. "Well honey, whatever happened must have thrown us forward in time. It is October 24th, you are going on eight mouths and your baby is doing well... but the rest is blank. That's never happened to me before"  
  
_"Eight months! Eight months?"_ Buffy seemed to be getting hysterical even as Lorne put a hand on her shoulder to clam her. "That can't be! Five months couldn't have gone by!"  
  
"What do you mean by blank?" Angel asked suspiciously, completely ignoring Buffy's hysterics.  
  
"Blank as in the future hasn't been written yet. Her destiny up till then is clear though – she has to get to Spike. I believe at the moment, he controls destiny itself"  
  
"But that's not right. Only the Powers that Be have that ability!"  
  
"Oh don't be so narrow minded Angelcakes. Some things are meant to happen out of the ordinary. Part of Buffy's fate is to help tip the hands of destiny – to help bring the world a greater peace. But she is also connected to Spike, so I was only able to read a bit on him. Spike controls destiny. There is a choice he will have to make. Four different worlds, four different fates; he'll have to choose the one and it will change the world forever"  
  
"I don't like the sounds of that"  
  
"Please don't start up on that" Connor suddenly interrupted. "From what I've been told of Spike, he's more worthy then you'll ever be. Sure he was a murderer – all vampires are, but you were his teacher. Dawn told me that even as a soulless creature, he was more caring and compassionate then you are with one"  
  
Dawn gapped at Connor. 'He Who Hates All Vampires' was standing up for Spike – for her? That was a new development. Angel was also speechless, and for the same reasons as Dawn. Buffy and Lorne also seemed to be similarly effected.  
  
"Well... what do we do?" Dawn asked the awkward question.  
  
"Continue on to Africa. We'll find our answers there"

* * *

Spike awoke with a massive splitting headache. He noticed groggily that he was hanging upside down from a small tree and that all the blood in his body had rushed to his head. With much effort, he untangled himself and fell like a stone to the ground. While he lay stunned, there was a groan of pain not too far away.  
  
Roho was slumped against a tree, a large ugly black bruise beginning to appear on his face. He was weakly trying to push himself up to no avail and then gave up with a soft defeated growl.  
  
"You okay kid?"  
  
"I believe everything is still intact. How about you?"  
  
"Same"  
  
"So... what do you think happened?"  
  
"Beats me, but does that have anything to do with this" Spike asked pointing out into the horizon.  
  
And Roho turned his gaze to the horizon to see that there was a mountain rising up out of the desert. It looked to be of some kind of sparkling black stone, a beacon in the shifting browns and oranges. Spike saw that the boy was staring at the mountain with shell-shocked awe, as if he had never seen something so magnificent before – and he hadn't.  
  
**_"Obscurus Cor"_** they whispered in unison. **_"The Dark Heart"_**  
  
Then Roho regained himself.  
  
"Whatever that was friend, it brought us right to our destination!" the boy grinned widely. "The Dark Heart was the mountain of obsidian in the middle of Kenya. It cannot be located by anything – magically cloaked from any unworthy eyes. It was only our legends that told us the way, but it so seems that the Powers have other things in mind. They must have brought us all the way here faster then before. Come, we have about seven days walk"  
  
"Sure, but do I need to remind you that this spell is wearing off? I feel as though I want to die" Spike groused painfully.  
  
"Then that is all the more reason for us to get moving"  
  
Spike trudged along feeling as if there was something that hadn't been said. They had left at the start June, but something wasn't right. The day seemed darker almost and the air, even though un-mercilessly hot, seemed cooler. With that, he decided to raise the question.  
  
"Does anything seem different to you?"  
  
"The light and the air, they seemed to have changed suddenly. But we have to get to the mountain, and then we can discuss the changes in the weather"  
  
"If you say so"

* * *

Buffy leapt to her feet and then wobbled dangerously as her large stomach began to throw her off balance. Dawn had to quickly rush forward and support the swaying mother-to-be from falling flat on her face... or worse, her stomach. The two sisters giggled as Angel and Connor watched on.  
  
Angel was going in to a deep brooding stage. As he watched Buffy, all he could see was what wasn't his. There was a persistent nagging at the back of his head that told him he had Cordelia, but Buffy had been his one true love and all he could do was think about her. Now and then his eyes would flash gold as he though of Spike too, the one person in the whole world that he cared the least for. Spike was his grandchilde, his worst enemy, Buffy's love and the father of Buffy's child... the child that should have been his.  
  
Beside the silent vampire sat his son, the miracle child and son of two vampires. Connor couldn't seem to help himself, but he soon found that he was staring at Dawn every chance that he got. She was a strange girl to him; he had never met anyone like her. She had a sort of fire in her that he had only seen in himself before. She wouldn't take is attitude and she was strong – his equal and the soon found that for some reason he wanted her so much. It was something he couldn't understand... why would he want his own death that was wrapped up in the package of a seemingly harmless young girl? Maybe that was an answer he was never going to get.  
  
"So umm..." Connor coughed, trying to find something right to say and then stalled. "...When do we land?"  
  
"In just a few minutes Connor" Angel replied. "Lorne has spotted something that looks something like an oasis below, so you'll be able to get off this jet in no time"  
  
"You mean a real oasis?" Dawn grinned. "I wound what it has to eat?"  
  
"Nothing that you'll be eating for sure. We don't know in there"  
  
Dawn glared at Buffy and an evil smile crossed her face.  
  
"Oh don't tell me that you're not hungry for some kind of yummy tropical fruit?" her grin grew wider as she saw the look that was begging to appear on her sister's face. "Think of all that fruit we could bring back to make smoothies with?"  
  
Then Buffy broke.  
  
"Alright, alright, I give in. You are evil Dawnie, really evil"  
  
"Sure. I learned from the best"  
  
"So that'll be..." Connor continued.  
  
"Oh a few hours, ten tops"  
  
"Good God I need some sleep" Buffy groaned, turning to her sister. "How about you?" 

* * *

So was it satisfactory? Translation: _Obscurus Cor_ means Dark Heat in Latin. I went with the five months and just to clue you in on the date – the part in the prophecy that was All Hallows, Halloween for all will be the 'day of reckoning'. Well anyway, I gotta go and start the next chapter. Later! 


	8. Into the Heart of Darkness

**Chapter Eight – Into the Heart of Darkness**  
  
Unbeknownst to the slayer; her love was already five days ahead of her when Lorne finally landed the plane. She didn't even know that she would end up making up all that time with the Jeep that stored in the cargo bay. Angel complained that he should go with into the unknown dangers that lay out in the desert, but there was the small problem that when the blazing sun rose in the morning, that he'd spontaneously combust. So it was decided that they would send Connor and Dawn along with her. Lorne tried to comfort Angel as the left, telling him that at least he had his company – the dry, hot weather wasn't good for him, so he wasn't going.  
  
To say the least, it didn't work.  
  
"We have maximum air conditioning! Hurray!" Dawn cheered as she cranked the dial to the max as she and her two companions drove further out into the blinding desert.  
  
"Mmmm" Buffy smiled as the cool air blew into her face while keeping her eyes on the destination: a gigantic black stone mountain.  
  
Connor grumbled unintelligible things as they drove deeper and deeper into the shimmering sands. That boy just seemed to get stranger as time went on. He no longer fought with Dawn and even that was weird – he seemed to stare at her with a lost look that was reserved only for puppies. In the end it was Buffy that ended up figuring it out that Angel's son had it bad for her sister. Typical – only something like that would happen in her family.  
  
"So how long do you think it'll take us to get to that thing?" he finally asked.  
  
"About a couple of days – seven if we had walked" Buffy replied with a sigh.  
  
"Thank you Lorne" both Dawn and Connor grinned at the thought of not having to walk, and then looked at each other with a strange look before turning their attention else where.  
  
"So what do we sing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ooh how about –" Dawn started enthusiastically, but was cut off by a cry of disgust.  
  
"Hell no!" Connor shook his head. "As punishment Cordelia forced me to watch a tape of Angel sing a Barry Manilow song! Never, never, and never. No singing!"  
  
"How about... _One Hundred Bottles of Beer on the Wall_?"

* * *

Back in Los Angeles, five relatively peaceful months had passed by. Cordelia had been in a coma for about two months after her emergency operation and then had come out to have to take everything so slowly now. Wesley, Gunn and Fred had done there best to sort out all the mess at Angel Investigations during her recovery, but it just didn't seem like it was enough. Their hearts were weighed down by so much and a single though: what had happened to Angel and Buffy.  
  
There had been contact with Giles, asking them if they had any idea what had happened. Willow had recovered from her post-magic trauma and had felt stable enough to try a simple locator spell, but there was nothing. Xander still felt horrible for having been left on bad terms with Buffy and now she was missing. No one had any idea of what to do.  
  
It was clear that here was nothing that they could do. All they could do was wait. And then Fred had accidentally sat on her phone that caused the redial to go off and they got an answer. It was Angel.  
  
_"Hello?"_  
  
And it was Cordelia that grabbed the phone and began to yell out a string of colorful curses in the souled vampire's ear. They had to pry the irrational seer away from the phone and Wesley took up the duty of finding out what had exactly happened.  
  
"So Angel...where have you been" the ex-watcher asked in a tight voice. "It's been five months!"  
  
_"Well the rest of aren't really sure. Just yesterday we experienced supernatural turbulence and a black mist that sucked us in. our only indication that all that time had passed was the size of Buffy's stomach"  
_  
"So you are all alright? I have a many concerned people wanting some answers"  
  
_"Yes, yes, we are all fine. We more or less have Spike pinpointed and Buffy already took off after him, taking Connor and her sister with her"_  
  
"Well that is certainly good" Wesley sighed in relief.  
  
_"What was up with Cordelia?"_ Angel finally asked.  
  
"You weren't here Angel. Cordelia severe from a sever brain trauma and had been in a coma for a few months. When we weren't worried sick about you, we were worried sick about her"

There was silence from Angel and then with an unsteady voice, he spoke.

_"I...umm...can I talk to her?"  
_  
Wesley looked over his shoulder at Cordelia. She got the hint and slowly got to her feet, walking silently over to take the phone.  
  
_"Cordy?"_ Angel's voice asked uncertainly at the other end.  
  
"Hey Angel, sorry I yelled at you" she said sheepishly.  
  
_"Don't worry, I must have deserved it"_  
  
"Yes you did. Anyway... I'm glad that you all made it to Africa safe, albeit late"  
  
_"Well there was one good thing out of that"_  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
Cordelia could have sworn she felt Angel smiled through the phone.  
  
_"Connor and Dawn stopped fighting"_  
  
"So Hell froze over? Gee I'm surprised; I never thought I'd see the day. So how did it happen? One too many punches?"  
  
_"No, actually they managed to calm down enough to just talk. Dawn asked him what Quor-toth was like and he told her. Then as part of some weird deal, she told him about herself. I'm actually surprised that Buffy didn't ask us for help with that. I'm still having a hard time believing that Buffy beat a Hell Goddess; then again that's Buffy for you...but how are you? Well other then the accident and coma?"_  
  
"I'm doing okay, I guess" Cordelia sighed and sat down finally for the rest of everything to sink in. "Everything has just been up in the air of late"  
  
_"We will be back. I promise"  
_  
"What? Are you going now? No, you can't! You just got on the phone!"  
  
_"Sorry Cordy, but I have too. The connection is almost dead...though I really have something to tell you. Cordy...I –"_  
  
Suddenly the connection went dead in the seer's hands. Numbly she sat down where she stood. She was oblivious to her friends asking her what was wrong; all she was able to focus on was the one thing that Angel hadn't been able to finish telling her.  
  
What had he wanted to tell her? She might never know now...

* * *

__

_"– love you..."_  
  
But Angel never got to finish those last two words before the connection went dead. The souled vampire sat in his chair wishing the phone had just given him five more seconds. He had finally admitted to himself that he loved Cordelia now and not Buffy anymore. Buffy would always be a part of his heart, like he'd always be a part of hers. They had grown since then and their lives had moved on in different paths. She loved Spike and he... he loved Cordelia.  
  
"Lorne... do we have another phone?"  
  
"Sorry Angelcakes, but that was the only one"  
  
So he just sighed and hoped that they would all get out of this alive.

* * *

****

**– Two Days Later –**  
  
"So this is it?"  
  
"Yes, this is the forbidden mountain of the _Dark Heart_ that stores the _Stone of Blood_. Come, we still have further to go. Into the depths of the heart itself"  
  
Spike followed Roho up the now rocky mountain path. Night had begun to fall as they reached the mouth of the mountain. Caverns that went on forever lay inside. It was like a natural pyramid; protecting its treasures for the outside world.  
  
"So how far does it go" the tired ex-vampire asked as they entered.  
  
"Forever" Roho replied and as his voice echoed off the walls, torches sprang to life everywhere, many leading down different tunnels.  
  
Then without waiting for Spike to say anything else, Roho proceeded to follow his predestined path. As they continued on into the torch lit darkness, Spike couldn't help but feel that there were so many things with in the other caverns that were calling to him. He had only gone a few yards farther when he came to stop dead in his tracks before one. It had a glimmer of light at the center that seemed to whisper to him; calling him in.  
  
Roho only had time to notice that his friend was no longer with him when Spike stepped into the darkness beyond the tunnels.

------- 

And then Spike stepped out into the parlor of an old Victorian style house. Its colors, textures, smell reminded him of home. It was home. Looking down at his arms, Spike saw that he was no longer covered in warrior paint, but in a simple suit. He reach up to feel is hair and fond that it was it natural curly deep honey blond. He was in the past... it had to be the past.  
  
Then his mother walked into the room.  
  
"William... what's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be at the party?"  
  
His throat had swollen up and Spike found that he couldn't speak. His mother... his mother. This must be just before or just after he was turned. He hadn't come home for at least a week.  
  
"No... nothing mother" he smiled. "I just...I was just remembering something"  
  
He walked over and caught the fragile woman in a gentle, but firm embrace. When he let go, he lead her to a seat to sit her down so they could speak.  
  
"Mother...do you believe in destiny?"  
  
"What brought this up? You've never spoken like this before William...you're scaring me" she said holding tightly to his hands.  
  
"Please, don't be frightened. Do you?"  
  
"Yes William, I do believe in destiny. It was my destiny to be your mother and to raise you in honor of the Powers that Be"  
  
Spike stiffened at her last words.  
  
"How do you know of the Powers?"  
  
"It was part of my training"  
  
_"What training?"_  
  
His mother laughed softly and smiled at him. Her face was a mired of different emotions and then the most shocking was to see the mask fall away to revel the true woman beneath it.  
  
"You know something? Your getting to smart for your own good" she breathed a heavy sigh. "Very well, I'll tell you. In the past I never intended to say anything to you; to let you life a normal life"  
  
"Well I hate to break it to you, but I'm not going to get a normal life" Spike gazed at the ground.  
  
She looked at him oddly before going on.  
  
"It had been in my family for years. It was our calling, our destiny; it was what made my family who they were. I was just a normal ten year old girl – just Ann Lavington, but then I went to go learn at the Council of –"  
  
Spike suddenly shot to his feet and stumbled away from her; his eyes large.  
  
"Bloody hell... you're a sodding watcher!"  
  
It was his mother's turn to look surprised. It wasn't that her boy had spoken so rudely to her, but it was that he knew. Somehow he knew about the Watcher's Council.  
  
"How do you know about that?" she demanded and found that she was met with a defiant look that she had never seen on timid William before – he looked like a man.  
  
"Good god mother, you have no idea. I'm not the same William that you saw off this evening; I'm his future self"  
  
"How far?"  
  
"'Bout a hundred and thirty years"  
  
"Then..." her voice trembled.  
  
"Yes, become a vampire"  
  
Ann sat still; a slender hand trembled over her mouth. It couldn't be possible, but when William continued, there was no way of denying it.  
  
"It happens sometime tonight. That horrid Cecily bint broke my heart and off I ran out into the night. It didn't last long before she found me; got me to believe that she could give me a freedom I could never have without her... and she was right. It was Drusilla that sired me and after that I became the forth quarter of the _Scourge of Europe_"  
  
"Oh god no" Ann cried out and Spike felt as if he were to cry too, but he forced himself not too.  
  
"So with Angelus as my teacher I became the second most dangerous vampire of all time. But it was in my time as a vampire that I was revered as dangerous was because of my track record. I killed two slayers even before reaching my one hundredth birthday. I was a monster, I know that...but things have changed"  
  
Ann looked at him with narrowed eyes. He wasn't a vampire right now; he was telling what was in his future.  
  
"Two slayers... you know I shouldn't let go" she said grimly.  
  
"How would you be able to stop it? The real William is out on the streets, and I have to go back to the future. I hated slayers, but then that was my downfall. You see mother... I feel in love one. The demon loved her and then he hurt her. It wasn't something I could ever forget. But the demon sought the one thing that could change everything – a soul. Things didn't turn out exactly how I'd planed... it was better in some sense. I became human again"  
  
"So is that why you still alive for me?"  
  
"Yes" Spike nodded. "But if you were to try and stop me, you'd end up destroying one life... that of my child"  
  
That caused Ann's face to brighten.  
  
"You have a baby?"  
  
"Not yet. My slayer is still pregnant"  
  
Then she stopped.  
  
"_A pregnant slayer?_ Oh god... its happening again"  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked reaching out to take his mother by the shoulders. "Buffy told me that there never was a pregnant slayer before"  
  
"Oh but there was William" Ann replied, tears pouring down her face. "The Council never knew because I never told them. It was my slayer. I had to keep the world from knowing the truth because I knew that they would take her child away. I did all I could to help her"  
  
"Who was she?" Spike was compelled to ask her what he needed to know for the life of his own child. "Who was she?"  
  
And then Ann raised her head to say softly.  
  
_"You're real mother"_

* * *

Cliffhanger! So what do you think? I hope it was good enough for you. There is going to be lots more goodies in the chapter to come, so be patient. Later! 


	9. So Much Truth

**Chapter Nine – So Much Truth**  
  
Spike stood back in shock, his mouth hanging agape. Had he just heard her right? His real mother? God she must be off her rocker. But as he gazed into the eyes of the woman that he had once thought was his mother, cold blue eyes told him that she was saying nothing but the truth.  
  
_"What...? You can't be serious"_  
  
Ann turned away from him, not wanting to face the reality of the secret she had just given away.  
  
"It's true, every word. She was like a daughter to me, your mother. The kindest soul you could ever meet and even her destiny didn't sway that in her like most of the others"  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Alaura Danin. Seventeen, educated and with the bleakest future anyone should ever have to curse one so young. It wasn't till she could no longer hide it, that I found out she was with child. When I did find out however, I forced her to give up her slaying until her child was born. The duty of the slayer would rest in my hands until she was ready – no sense risking the life of an innocent"  
  
"So my mother really was a slayer" Spike sighed and forced himself to sit back down. "What about my father?"  
  
"I never found out" Ann admitted and then took his hands in hers once again. "Alaura always looked so ashamed whenever I would ask her. She didn't know too many young men and I had no way of finding out"  
  
"Must have been a vampire then"  
  
Ann stared at him incredulously.  
  
"Vampires are infertile. They are dead – you should know that"  
  
"But then how were the slayer and I able to conceive? That was three months before I become human again mum. Also they say that once a slayer is chosen that she becomes infertile herself. But then one didn't think that vampire would solve that problem. They are sworn enemies"  
  
He watched his mother...yes she was still his mother in all ways that mattered. She seemed to be contemplating the very idea. Ann then stood and marched off to the study. Moments later she returned with two leather-bound books and one so small delicate, it looked as though it might brake.  
  
"These are your mother journals – the ones that I had written during the time she was my slayer"  
  
She handed him the two leather-bound chronicles and then held the smaller one in her hands, though they trembled.  
  
"This one however is her diary, one that I had bought for her long ago. One she could open it and when you are ready to learn what your real mother was truly like, then it will open for you"  
  
"Thank you...I sorry"  
  
They embraced then, knowing that it would be their last. Ann didn't bother to wipe the tears away, she just let them fall.  
  
"You're forgiven. I could never hold anything against you forever. You are my son in all ways that matter.  
  
"I have to go...Roho will be having a field day"  
  
"Yes, go before I'll be forced to make you stay. I love you"  
  
Ann kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. Spike could help but let the first tears begin to drop from his eyes.  
  
"And I love you too. I'm going to end the curse. No more vampires"  
  
"Then you'd better hurry. Goodbye William"  
  
"Goodbye mum"  
  
With a bright flash of shimmering light, Spike vanished from his old childhood home. Books in hand, he returned back to the darkness of the real world.

* * *

"Buffy, we have been going in circles for about an hour" Dawn whinnied, and then took to making shadow puppets on the cave walls in her boredom.  
  
"We are not" the slayer snapped. "I know that Spike went this way"  
  
"That what you said five tunnels back" Connor groaned.  
  
The boy lingered back away from the two sisters. He had almost become distant once they had entered the mountain tunnels – never vary eager to help with direction either.  
  
"Then that means we are on the right path"  
  
"But..."  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
Dawn stopped so that she could walk side by side with Connor, shaking her head all the while.  
  
"Never get a pregnant woman angry, especially not one that's a slayer too boot – that's like signing your own death warrant"  
  
"I'll try to keep that in mind"  
  
Then suddenly she stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"Why have you become so...nice all of a sudden?"  
  
"Because I've found a worthy equal" he replied, no emotion showing on his hard-set face. "You have had your problems and survived, like I was forced to survive. You were also able to get the better of me in a fight – few people have ever accomplished that"  
  
"Well I'll take that as a complement"  
  
She turned back to ask Buffy something, but found that her sister had vanished.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn called out into the tunnels, but all her voice did was echo back to her uselessly.  
  
"Oh great, now you've gone and gotten us lost" Connor chastised.  
  
"Me? This is your fault"  
  
"Very mature"  
  
Dawn growled at him and then stomped off in the direction she hopped that her sister had taken. Connor followed along not to far behind, not saying a word, but simply smiling a hidden smile behind his everyday mask.  
  
They weaved in and out of so many tunnels it was like they were going on forever. But in the end it was Connor that stopped. The sound of his footsteps stopping abruptly made Dawn come to a halt and she saw that he was staring absently off into one of the many caves.  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
He didn't answer; he just continued to stare into the depths of the darkness.  
  
"Connor, you're scaring me"  
  
Then he snapped out of his paralysis and looked at her.  
  
"Something's calling me. It's not in words, but in feeling. I have to find out what it is"  
  
"Then I'm coming with you"  
  
Together the two teens advanced on the cave entrance and then stepped into the darkness and the fleck of light shimmering at its center.  
  
------  
  
"So they finally made it"  
  
"I told you they would"  
  
Dawn and Connor whirled around to find themselves face two women. Dawn let out a shriek and ran forward, throwing herself into the arms of the woman that was her mother. Connor on the other hand stood gaping at the other woman. He knew from only a mere primal instinct that she was his mother. Darla – she was the vampire that he sired his father and had sacrificed her own immortality to bring him into the world.  
  
He stepped closer and she smiled.  
  
"Hello Connor"  
  
"Why are you here? What is this place?" he stammered, suddenly not wanting to face the truth.  
  
"This is a nexus. When you and Dawn entered this cave, it was giving you what you wanted – what you needed. They were all the answers to questions, comfort and maybe even a reason to carry on. It's different for almost everyone. Dawn has gone off to be with Joyce and Spike was just recently sent to the past to have questions answered by his mother Ann. Though because you and the girl entered together made us come to us in this fashion. Do you have anything to ask me?"  
  
"I you would have had another choice... would you have stayed"  
  
Darla smiled and took her son by the arm, leading him off in the opposite direction that Joyce Summers had taken Dawn.  
  
"I would have stayed and raised you. I know that I was a vampire and I know of the atrocities that I committed, but you were my baby. I had been given a gift to should never have come to me in the first place. As a vampire, it was so against the laws of natural balance. At first I was frightened – your soul forced me to see what I had done, but it also showed me love. There were things that I could and could not live with"  
  
"So there was no other way that you could have save yourself?" Connor asked fleetingly.  
  
"No, there wasn't. If there had been, I most likely would have killed you – having no soul allows you to do things like that without feeling pain or grief. But I knew that Angel would love you... I'm just sorry the two of you never got the time together that I would have hoped for"  
  
"But..."  
  
"You'll see" Darla grinned. "You have a bright future before you; don't let that go to waste. Your father maybe a vampire, but he does love you. Will you try for me?"  
  
"I...I'll try"  
  
"Good boy"  
  
Darla kissed him on the cheek and chocked her head to one side.  
  
"Well I think the Summers's women are finished their happy little get together. I wish this could have been longer, but the both of you are needed. Go now and do good things where I couldn't"  
  
"Bye"

* * *

"Whoa" Dawn gasped as she and Connor materialized right outside the cavern.  
  
"I agree... so what was your mother like?"  
  
"She was the same as before. Gentle, graceful, loving... I'm glad I got to see her – this one last time"  
  
"I just got to meet my mother"  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
"Well," Connor started. "We didn't get very long with them, but I could sense grace and charisma. Also an undying sadness – she feels pain now for what she had done. All for the best when it was horror you did with your time upon the Earth. But I am also glad that I got to meet her too"  
  
Dawn smirked and playfully punched his arm.  
  
"You know what? You're a fun guy to be around when you show a bit of emotion"  
  
"Emotion? It gets in the way. I like to show what I feel. Thank you"  
  
And then he leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

"So this is it?" Spike asked as they stood before a gigantic entrance carved out of stone.  
  
"Yes" Roho sighed. "It is the door from my dreams"  
  
"Are you going to come with me?"  
  
"I cannot. This is your destiny... I'll only say one thing more. Be careful my friend and make the right choice when you have to"  
  
"I will"  
  
Spike handed the teen the books he had received from his mother and then pulled the boy into a tight hug. He hadn't known Roho very long, but the boy had become his friend, even if he just might have been leading Spike to his own demise.  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Spike entered the cavern. It wasn't like when he had gone to see his mother. No, it was just a normal cave and then at the same time, so much more then that. The cave sprang to life with a thousand torches decorating the room. At it center on a stone dais sat the Stone of Blood. It was one awfully large ruby that would have made the greediest man's mouth water, but it was this stone that kept him from the woman he loved.  
  
Walking forward he followed the path up to the dais and stood gazing down at the glimmering jewel. Within its heart held the lives of ever vampire, the key that the Shadow Men had used to curse the Vapiris and to make the Slayers from the strength and spirit of a demon.  
  
_End it – break the curse  
  
Free us  
_  
Their voices seemed to drift up and out of the ruby – they were calling to him.  
  
_Pick up the jewel  
  
Smash it _

_End the curse  
  
Free us_  
  
Spike reached forward and grasped the jewel in one hand. Suddenly he was hit from all direction in a throws of pain that caused him to cry out in agony. There were flashes of light dancing before his eyes. There voices grew loader, more intense.  
  
Make _the right choice  
  
Choose the right path  
  
Follow your heart  
  
Be one with us – be one with the Vapiris  
_  
**_See the future!_**

* * *

So how was that? I defiantly hope you liked it. It chose to let Connor and Dawn see their mothers too in order the release some motive. I also answered the wishes of hopefuls that wanted those two to get together – so don't be disappointed. The next chapter will be broken down into four different possible futures and Spike must choose one. So now I ask you all one question: Should I try and do all the possible futures into one long chapter or into four individual shorter chapters to keep you hanging on for more? R&R. Well Anyway. Later! 


	10. Four Paths of Destiny

**Chapter Ten – Four Paths of Destiny**

Spike watched the scene begin to pour out before his eyes. He no longer felt the weight of the crystal in his hands – thing was... it wasn't even there anymore. It was like it was drawing him into it – making him life this future that may unfold if he chooses. He knew that it was futile to fight against the pull, but he was loosing the will to keep struggling. The warrior within him was giving up and Spike knew that once that happened, he was lost.

It felt like being born again, but then a sense of foreboding struck. This future wasn't right... it was evil. Spike closed his eyes tight as he fell to uncertainty into some unknown era.

* * *

**_- Dark Era -_**

"My Lord, what are your wishes?"

"Kill them"

"My Lord?"

"You ask me what my wishes were and I told you. Have fun with the cattle"

He sent the minion off with a wave of his hand and swirled about to look out on to the world. He was a dark and imposing figure, clad in black and red with brilliant white hair that shown like the night stars. Power radiated off of him in waves and no one disobeyed. Once he had been just a simple man of simple means, then he had become a legendary dark warrior that was whipped into submission and made to be merely human. But now he was back again, the darkest creature with all the power – as it always should have been.

He stepped out into what had become the light of day and smiled. His world. The Underground worshipped him now for his defeat over the pitiful humans and the Sun. Yes, he had scorched the sun. He had taken away all the power the humans had to defend themselves and now they belonged to him and his kind.

Spike was the ruler of this world now. Vampires were the dominant species and the humans were their food source. He held everything in his grasp and even the demons could not go against his word or suffer for their insolence. Sure there were still the Slayers, but he had broken them all those years ago.

Faith, the Dark Slayer was now commander of the fleets, his childe and second in command – no one messed with her. She was Hell incarnate and made the best master of all those that walked beneath her, wither they be human or vampire or otherwise.

And then there was Buffy, the Light Slayer. She had escaped him just before he planed to turn her. But were did she have to run in a world like this? He had sired all of her human friends and now the followed him faithfully (well all except Xander Harris, whom Spike had personal whipped into submission as a house pet). Yes Buffy was a broken slayer – she had been broken since the moment she miscarried and her infant child died within her womb. It had only been some few remaining humans that had helped her survive and now she was nowhere near as powerful as she had once been.

With a pleasured sigh, Spike took in an unneeded deep breath of the carnage that raged out side. The skis were red and the air smelled like blood and burning flesh – only those worthy enough escaped the flames and joined the vampires in their love for the eternal night. There was a knock at his chamber doors and Spike strode forward to answer it.

As usual, it was Faith. Immaculately dressed in her tight fitting black and blood red leather armor, she looked like some Hell spawned goddess, out to wreck havoc on the world – and she was.

"Sire, the cattle are acting up. Word has gotten out that their _Golden Haired Savior_ was coming for them"

"Buffy? Good God, do they really expect a washed up slayer to save them?" he laughed, concealing the bitterness so that his childe wouldn't sense weakness.

"They still have hope" the dark slayer hissed.

"And it has driven most of them insane"

Faith smiled.

"So, what should we do about her Sire?"

"Let her come"

"What!?"

"She'll be coming for me luv; like always. It seems to be her way. She'll come, she'll fight and she'll lose. That's what happens ever time – but this time she wont be getting away from me"

"You'll finally turn her then?" Faith asked, disgust crossing her face.

"If I can" he replied tartly to his favorite childe. "But if she is more then a pain, I'll be forced to kill her and then I'll be free forever of those wretched feelings that I still feel for her"

"She had you whipped Sire"

"I know... and for that I'll make her pay"

-------

Spike watched as the battle worn Buffy chopped though his guards. They were all pushovers anyway. She'd get a real fight soon. He crouched in a dark little hidey-hole, out of sight to anyone. From his spot Spike could see the equal murder and mayhem from both sides – but it didn't really matter; nothing had for so long.

Buffy dusted the last two guards and took to the stairs. She was like and archangel ready to give out the punishments of God on the wicked. His Slayer... the one that got away. She seemed to glide as she drew closer and once she was in range, Spike leapt out; tackling her full on.

"Hello luv. Did you miss me?"

"No" she snarled and threw his off her.

He knew her brave words were a lie. Buffy really had missed him. She missed her Spike, not the Spike that he had become.

"How caring of you" he smirked.

"You know I'm here to kill you"

She circled him like a predator and he did not make a move. He would let her come to him.

"Sure and like always I'll end up kick you ass"

"I'm more powerful then I once was Spike"

"Then let's dance and you can show me what you got"

She lunged at him, stake at the ready. She was faster, stronger and whiled more inner rage then ever before. But he was still faster. The stake only managed to glance across Spike right cheek; cutting a jagged bolt into his alabaster skin. He raised a hand and gingerly touched the wound, licking the blood that came off on his fingers. And he smiled.

"So much fury, but that was just a two-step pet – you have try harder then that"

Then they danced. It was blow for blow, an even match. Buffy seemed to come alive now with every ounce of her wanting to kill the demon that took her love away from her. They fought it out and neither planned to give in, but Buffy had slowly begun to weaken.

And she knew it.

"So luv, you ready to give up"

"Never"

He struck her cruelly in the side and she went to her knees. Spike knelt be side her, holding her so tightly to him that she would have no hope in escaping.

"Well now the great slayer will come to an end" he purred in her ear.

Buffy only just managed to whisper out the words that changed everything as he delivered the killing blow. Any normal person wouldn't have heard her, but with his vampiric senses, Spike knew the one thing that never seemed quite right. He had nearly killed Buffy before when he killed her child and know he knew.

"_Let me be with **our **baby" _

And he screamed as the pain finally set in.

* * *

Spike was wrenched out of that future with brutal force. The world was spinning and it was making him sick. He sobbed as the memories that were still fresh in his mind burned him remorselessly. He had killed Buffy and his own child – he had brought devastation upon the world. 

Then he fell from the torrent and into another - into another world to suffer as never before.

* * *

**_- Silent Era -_**

The world was a barren wasteland. The cities were empty, the oceans dry and no life anywhere. Spike stared out at the world and it was silent – too silent. He shivered as he saw that it was all too much for him to bare. The silence was eating away at him.

Slowly Spike took to the empty streets of Sunnydale. This town had never seen anything like this before – this town was never quite. The people had vanished in the middle of everything, leaving newspapers to litter the ground and lave doors to stand open... it was as if everyone had just vanished all so a sudden in the middle of everything.

It didn't take him long to reach 1630 Rovello Drive. The door to the Summers' house was left slightly ajar and without needing an invitation, he stepped in. There was a full bowl of cereal at the table that didn't even look as if it had been sitting alone there very long. The rest of the house was a mess just like it would have normally been housing two hormonal young women. He went up the stairs and into Buffy's room. It was the same as always – the sent of slayer. He sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed. On her pillow a diary lay open with the pen off to the side.

The current entry was only partially written and that intrigued him to pick it up.

_I couldn't find Spike that night. The boy he had been with told me that the powers he was dealing with were too strong and wouldn't let him go. But then everyone started to vanish. All over the world people were up and disappearing – I think that power was so strong that instead of just taking Spike, it decided it wanted to take the whole world too._

_I write today in order to say goodbye. The world is empty now except Sunnydale – oh yes it would be the Hellmouth that would be the last swallowed up. Xander and Anya had disappeared – I know that they won't be coming back. So now all that's left of the Scoobies are Dawn and I, but I can feel the silence drawing closer and I have the feeling that now Dawn is gone too. I only wish that when I finally go too, that I'll have..._

The last of the entry ended in a slight scribble from where her pen had dropped out of her hand in the middle of writing. So Buffy had vanished along with the whole world. He had caused a chain reaction that lead to the whole world being swallowed up.

Spike sat on Buffy's bed and wept. She was gone along with everything else. All he could do was weep.

* * *

It hadn't lasted all that long, but the pain was enough to last centuries. Buffy was gone and she would always be just out of his reach. Spike felt the pull of destiny as he was yanked yet again into another spiral and thrown off to meet yet another future in which he had to choose from...

* * *

_**- Powerless Era -**_

"Spike wake up, we have to go!"

He opened in tear burned eyes to see Buffy standing over him. She was battle scared and frightened – a combination that he had never seen on her before.

"Buffy... what's wrong luv?"

"No time to talk, just come on"

She hauled him to his feet and all his muscles groaned in protest. They ran down the street together, stumbling over torn up pavement and broken objects. Spike could feel his head swimming with pain, but he moved on for her. What was happening? Why was Sunnydale like this? And why was the Slayer scared?

"Luv... what's wrong? What happened here?" he asked as she paused to get her breath.

"You don't remember, do you?" she asked and turned her hazel eyes upon him. "You must have hit your head harder then I thought"

At her comment he reached up to feel that his head was bleeding.

"Buffy... please tell me"

He watched her pause as if in hesitation, and then in a slow, but still firm voice she began her tale.

"It happened two years ago. The Furies of the Underworld rose up to destroy the Powers that Be. The world has been in shambles since. Our baby... the Powers had made it possible... when they died... so did our baby" she was starting to ramble, tears pouring down her face. "Angel died first without their help and everyone with powers lost them. I haven't been able to do anything to help, but run ever since. I... I lost my powers too. I'm not the Slayer anymore"

He took her into his arms and held her tight, trying his best to sooth his near hysterical love.

"Hush now, its okay. Things like this happen, but we can't fall apart. It doesn't matter if you don't have the power anymore, you are still the Slayer. You were always meant to be the Slayer and there is nothing that can change that. You have the skills and the drive to fight down evil. Hell I even heard you fought off a vampire without your powers at eighteen. I love you Buffy and that's all that matters. You are strong and I know if you start to believe it again, we might just save the day one more time"

"You think so?"

"I know so, but I say we regroup. Do you know anyone that still resists...all this?"

He waved his hand out about the Sunnydale that was starting to fall into ruin. The sky was smoky black from all the fires burning around the town and the world he knew would be just as bad.

"Umm... there's still Giles, Xander and Dawn. They have rounded up most of the survivors of Sunnydale. Cordelia, Connor, Fred and Wesley survived out of Angel's friends and have allied themselves with us to find a safe haven. The geeks Jonathan and Andrew came back from Mexico to tell. Surprisingly since they were both cursed to carry dark powers, they still have theirs"

"You mean they help on their own free wills?" Spike laughed.

"Yes actually. When the world started to go to hell, they came back to help. Only Warren had been the only evil in their team, and those two just went along – so they weren't really evil. Jonathan has formed a force field around the university and that's were we have all be staying. Andrew has the ability to summon demons, so he gets them to come to places where they'll be powerless and with our numbers we can kill them easily"

"That's good... I think we should start running now"

Buffy looked over her shoulder in his direction to see that a horde of Mashilba demons were coming their way. She yanked Spike down a corner ally and they both made the mad dash for safety. It was about a half hour later by the time they reached the Sunnydale campus. Buffy was panting over time and Spike has a major stitch in his side. Together they passed through the wall of blue energy surrounding the campus and into Dawn Summers waiting arms.

The youngest Summers' girl looked rather the worse for ware. She wore disheveled and her once sleek hair was cropped short and ratty. Xander was also there, sporting scars all over his face. They stood there waiting for the last two of their team to return from the city.

They had sent Buffy out to relocate Spike, whom hadn't shown up the previous night after a mission into the outlying Sunnydale. And it wasn't like they had to force her either – they couldn't stop her was the problem. Dawn was shocked to see the bloody patch on one side of Spike's face and only hoped that he was all right.

"Whoa... nibblet is that you? Bloody hell you look like something the cat dragged in"

Buffy elbowed him sharply in the ribs and then winced when he cursed with pain because she had jarred a broken rib.

"Is he okay?" Dawn asked, completely unfazed by his comment and then she noticed the bloody patch pf hair on his head.

"No he isn't" Buffy sighed. "He's lost his memory of the last two years. I had to fill him in on everything as we went"

"So you mean..."

"Yes that's what I mean"

They all headed for the front doors of the campus and entered. There were frightened whispers coming everywhere from the survivors as they watched their leaders and protectors march down the hall towards headquarters.

In the university's main office, Andrew Wells sat with his back against one wall. From the look on his face, everyone could tell that the boy had strained himself in look out. It was a harder job these days as he was the only one that could do the job. Have way into the work he found that he was able to mentally project his mind out in the presences of demons and now there was always demons out there.

Buffy went and patted him on the shoulder and he looked up at her with weary eyes.

"So you got him back captain" he smiled as he looked over in Spike's direction.

"Get some sleep Andrew, your no use to use like this"

"T...thanks" he yawned as he just lay down on the floor. "Maybe... maybe I'll even dream about Star Wars"

Spike shock his head as Andrew passed out where he sat. It was like someone had simply turned his lights off. Just then Jonathan Levinson ran into the room panting and near hysterical.

"We have a breech on the frontlines! We need to stop them... there's so many"

"How many?" Spike demanded.

"At least forty"

"Oh damn" Xander cursed. "We'll never be able to stop that many"

Spike turned to look Xander in the eye and glared.

"I may have lost my memory and our best fighters may have lost their powers, but we have survived this long. You never had any powers Harris, but you survived years of knowing Buffy long before this ever happened. You don't need flashy powers to be a warrior and you have always known that"

Xander gaped openly at him and Dawn smiled with pride. This was the old Spike she was hearing – the old Spike they had lost after returning from Africa only a few years before.

"Now if we want to protect these people, then we'll have to fight the loosing battle. But what will matter is that we fought – that we didn't let fate tell us what to do... and we'll go out like the warriors that we are"

Without waiting for any answer, Spike turned on his heals and headed for the frontlines.

-------

There were already people out their fighting to protect their loved ones. So many were dying in order to live and the grounds were becoming stained with blood. Buffy and Spike hadn't seen a massacre like this is a long time. They looked out over the killing and inside - in the place that had once given them extraordinary powers; memories awaken.

Buffy remembered the thrill of what it was like to be the Slayer and Spike remembered the lust for battle that was the last leftover of his once vampiric nature. With Dawn and Xander ready to back them up, the two battle-hardened warriors went to meet their foes.

Old wounds were opened on this battlefield. They tore through their enemies as if they were paper and as if they still possessed their long gone powers. Everything was going good for the defenders until Spike was thrown from the campus and out into the hostile streets of Sunnydale. And it was there that he met the greatest enemies of all – the Furies.

"So this is one that paved our way into this world" the first smiled cruelly.

"Yes, the one that allowed us raise an army from the Hell on Earth" second purred.

"Ooh, but our evil hasn't burnt out the warrior in this one. He has tasted evil and it has grown bitter in his mouth. He will do everything in his power to stop us sisters" the third added as they moved forward to surround him.

"Bloody hell... and I thought Glory was bad" Spike muttered as he looked upon the three Furies.

They were hideous winged women with serpent hair that hissed its anger. It was as if he knew who they were at once. The first was Alecto, the unceasing in pursuit, the second was Tisiphone, the blood avenger and the third was Megaera, jealousy. He remembered from his schooling as a boy that Athena, goddess of Wisdom had given them a place on Olympus and so that just might work on Earth.

"Then stay, oh great ones. If I was the one let come, then stay as long as you want. I grant you stay here for as long as you want, even with all your evil and the knowledge that you caused the death of my child. Stay"

"What!" Alecto screamed. "NO!"

The battles came to an abrupt stop as the three Furies lost their own powers to whiled chaos and became just as legend said.

"No, no, no!" Megaera cried. "We come to wreck destruction, not to stay. Damn you... how did you know our secrets?"

Spike smiled. "I learned about you in my schooling – I always loved Greek myths"

"Then die!"

He turned just as Tisiphone ran him through. Her sisters gasped in horror. He had given permission to stay and there was nothing worse then going back. They had mortally wounded the only one that could keep them here and now they had to go back. Their screams filled the air and their armies disappeared.

Buffy ran out into the wreckage to Spike's side. He was fading fast and she looked so ready to sob her heart out for him.

"Don't... don't cry Buffy luv" he whispered. "I saved the world for you"

"Don't leave me" she cried holding his hand to her heart.

"Be brave for... for me. You have to be for everyone. Don't worry about me... I'll be alright. Just be my Slayer – one last time"

She held him close and with his dieing breath she felt the world come to life.

* * *

Spike gasped for breath as he came back into the world. He stood at the beginning holding that great big ruby in his hands, but now he was surrounded by many flickering light. Those that were closest had vaguely human appearances – the Vapiris. They were making the world stand still. 

_Hello William_

_We've been waiting for you_

_You seen so much...in no time at all_

"Is it over?" he asked unsteadily, the after shock of death still busing inside of him.

_Which future do you choose?_

_Life must go on_

_Destiny is at hand_

Spike looked out at them and shook his head. "I don't choose any of them"

_But you must choose_

_Fate has brought you here_

_Please choose _

"There has to be another way. Until there is, I stay right here"

The Vapiris stared at their champion and smile. He was everything they had hopped for.

_There is one other way_

_It would begin right here_

..._Do you want it?_

"What is it?" Spike asked suspiciously.

_A sacrifice _

_One life for every life_

_To end the pain_

_A better future _

_**Your death for every life in this world **_

Spike just stood there staring now at the stone and not at the apparitions before him. Their words had cut deep and he could feel all of their emotions – he had become one with them and they need his help. In the end, he knew he only had one choice, so he chose the right one.

* * *

**_- Sacrificial Era -_**

The world slammed back into life and Spike was apart of the world again. The Vapiris had vanished and he was there to stand alone, left to do what had to be done. With a sigh and a deep breath, Spike lifted the stone high above his head and brought it down in incredible force as he let it go to smash against the floor.

The ruby shattered as all the live went out of it. The sound of distant singing filled the air as clouds of light swirled around to the room like a curtain of multicolored silk smoke. The Vapiris were free, along with every human that had been affected by their curse. It was all over.

_Thank you_

_You have ended the curse_

_We are free_

_Thank you_

_We are sorry we cannot help you_

_**Goodbye**_

Spike fell to his knee coughing as fits of agony hit him from every side. His cries of pain traveled throughout the tunnels, alerting everyone the dwelled within. Seconds later Roho was at his side and then Buffy was there too, holding him close and sobbing into his hair. His Slayer...his Slayer was here.

"Spike don't you dare leave us" she cried as she held him.

She needed him to be there for her and for their baby – he just couldn't die. But as he lay there in her arm, she knew he couldn't stay.

"I have to luv; it was the price of your freedom"

Dawn and Connor entered the cave to find Buffy with Spike and a young African boy of their age standing back, looking as though he wanted to cry, but couldn't. The atmosphere of the cave smelled of coming tragedy and the pain to come. Dawn couldn't bare to watch and buried her face in Connor's shoulder to cry.

"Please Spike... don't leave me" Buffy's tears rolled down her face and dropped silently down onto his face.

"I'm sorry luv, but I have to"

"No, no, no"

"I love you Buffy"

"Spike? Spike?" Buffy looked down at him, but the life had went out of his eyes and she let out a howl of grief.

He had died to protect her. In the end Spike had died for her.

Sorry about the long wait. It took me forever, but I finally got it done! I hope that all those little future tidbits didn't confuse you any – I tried to make the best out of how must info I could actually put into the chapter.

* * *

I know it been a long time since the last updated chapter, but I figure I should tell you all anyway. So what did you think? Tell me what you want to happen and I'll see if it'll work. 

Back at the start of July, this story was nominated at the Spangfuffy site and I only just found out recently that it won too. Anyways, this chapter is also dedicated to Amandamanda3. Later!


	11. Thus End the Curse

**Chapter Eleven – Thus End the Curse**

**- Two minutes earlier -**

"So do you think they'll find him?" Lorne asked.

"I have faith in Buffy, like I have faith in that I'll always be here to make sure the world stays out of evil" Angel replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"The future is a tricky thing Angelcakes – it's always changing"

"But you can read people and see the future..."

"Not so much anymore" when the vampire gave Lorne a confused glance, thePylian sighed and started to describe everything that he had seen in the last while.

"Well the course of past and future is about to drastically change. It is a path that is not set in stone and your grandchilde Spike is the key to all of it. Champions rise and fall, saviors live and die and then live again, it is a cycle that will always be apart of life. The balance of good and evil wedge war amongst us and we are their pawns in one very large chess match. The balance of evil has held the upper hand so long that it's only a matter of time before it wins... or loses"

"But what does Spike really have to do with this?" Angel grossed and turned his face so that his friend would not see its expression.

"I do believe that Spike is the one that will tip the balance – which it is his destiny to either tip it in the hand of good or in the hand of evil. The Fates have always made it that everyone might be wrong at some point. We are always meant to wonder about the future – if we knew everything, where would we be then?"

"I don't know... maybe a better place?"

Lorne went on discussing the value of the future itself, while Angel just continued to grumble. He was about to get up when a piercing wave of pain shot through him like he had just been stacked through the heart. He let out a cry of agony that caught Lorne's attention immediately.

"What's wrong? Angel please tell me what's wrong!" Lorne shouted as the vampire went to his knees on the jet floor.

_"I...don't...know... so much pain_" Angel hissed.

Lorne watched in shocked amazed after that whoever because a glowing light was being drawn out of him. It flickered and then took the form of a humanoid creature. I let out a sorrowful cry before it suddenly vanished, leaving Angel gasping for breath on his knees.

_"What... what was that?"_

"I have no idea" Lorne replied and then gasped in recognition as he saw Angel doing something new. "Angel... you're breathing!"

"What?" Angel coughed and then his hand flew up to his neck so that he could prove to himself that Lorne was joking.

But he wasn't. Under his flesh he could feel the steady beating of heart and in his ears he could hear the sound of his own breath being drawn in and out. It was in that moment that Angel knew that Angelus was gone for good. He was free and he was human again.

All over the world the same thing was taking place. A vampire gang in Moscow, Russia, fell to their knees in pain as the vapiris were freed from the curse that had plagued them all. They all looked at one another, full noting the remnants of the unlife they had lived and the horrors they had done.

* * *

In London, England, Drusilla sobbed as her vapiris left her as nothing more then a crazy human girl that could no longer take care of herself. It was in the end that the British authorities had to drag her away crying and screaming about there being now more vampires left to feed upon the humans. 

In Los Angeles, California of the Untied States, Harmony Kendall once again was just that ditzy high school girl. She went home to her parents who were shocked to see that their daughter hadn't aged at all in almost four years. So simply to avoid the truth, she told them that she had been in a coma since graduation – it would be the smartest thing she ever said.

It happened to all vampires all over the world. There were no exceptions made and all vampires returned back to their humanness – some even went crazy from the horrors they remembered.

As Faith the Vampire Slayer left her life in prison, she felt her chosen powers fade. She had no idea why they had deserted her and also now that there were no more vampires left to fight. She was once again just a nearly normal young woman that had no calling telling her what to do. She was free.

The curse had been ended finally. The vapiris took the skies as they were neither dead nor alive. The Watcher's Counsel fell into ruin as they also found that vampire has gone 'extinct' and that all the girls they had been training no longer had Potential. And the world could be just a bit more saver in the years to come.

* * *

Buffy still continued to sob horribly and all Dawn could do was hide her eyes. It was a shock for all of them – Spike was dead. It all meant something different to each person.

For Connor; he had lost the only link to his long lost family. For Roho; he had lost his only real friend. For Dawn; she had lost a friend that was more like a brother. And for Buffy; she had lost her lover, her friend, her confidant and the father of her unborn child. The world had fallen apart bit by bit and now it just didn't matter.

It was in their mourning that they did not notice the miracle that was taking place. Spike's pale form had begun to glow and shimmer, taking on an almost translucent appearance. He twitched briefly as ever wound on his body healed and his features began to shift. His eyed slanted ever so slightly and his unblinking eyes looked as though they were fresh ice. His messy brown and bleached hair seemed to shine and his figure to grow more slender and more deadly. But in the end it was his ears pointing out elfin like that said that he was something more then human. It was then that he cried out and took in a lungful of air.

Has he bolted upright where he lay, Spike turned to stare at Buffy whom he had thrown off in his awakening. The slayer sat awkward on her behind staring back at him with just as much shock, as did the three teens that were with her.

"Spike!" Buffy cried launching herself at him and tighten her grip upon him.

_"Must...breathe..."_ he gasped out as she strangled him with all her might.

"Oh! Sorry" she sat back from him as he ran a hand through his hair. "But you died! I saw it, I felt it. Who did you come back?"

"I don't know"

"Maybe I could explain that for you"

They all turned to the sound of an English accented voice that drifted over to them from the cave entrance. It was one of the vapiris. It was a young man that looked like an elf from mythical stories and when he smiled at them, the world seemed to come alive.

"Who are you?" Spike asked the man with a feeling of awe entering his being.

"I am Dymas and the name means father of Hecate for that is who I am. I was the one that brought pure magic into the world during the dark times when the Old Ones ruled this world. It was my race that wielded it and there were few humans adapt to it. I believe that was my first mistake"

"So you're the father of good magic?" Dawn asked uncertainly.

"Yes you could say that. I am also the elder of the Vapiris" Dymas turned his gaze to Spike and Buffy. "To answer your question child, all truths must be told. Your lover here was the first of my race to be born outside the curse. His father was a vampire and his mother was a slayer"

Buffy gaped at Spike and his eyes told her he hadn't known very long himself.

"So he was half of both, a free spirit that was brought into the world by two cursed beings. But it was that which drew the Drusilla to him. Her vapiris felt his presence pure and untainted and wished for him to join the rest of his race. Though with his wish to give you what you deserved, the curse was lifted from him and we all knew he was the one to set us free. So William had both as a part of him because he was both. When you saw him die... he did die – his human half perished, but the vapiris half lives on. It was that which allowed him to be reborn again"

He paused to let everything sink in before continuing.

"Due to all vampires returning to human form when their vapiris left them, none have powers any longer, even the slayer. But William retains his powers from his vapiris half and Buffy keeps her slayer power because the magnitude of power that her child possesses would surly kill her if she did not. They are the only ones to remain in tacked with the ending of the curse...if you know what I mean"

"But what does that make me then?" Connor asked when Dymas finished.

The elder looked on the boy with unwavering eyes, but he smiled none the less.

"You are just like any other normal human young man. It was by the higher powers that you were sent down to be conceived by two of the cursed and two of the greatest warriors at that. They gave to you powers that would help you survive in the years to come. I know that you were born from two races, but you were always human"

"Thanks... I think"

"What now?" Spike asked suddenly. "What will the vapiris do now?"

"We'll move on and we'll be one with nature once again" Dymas sighed dreamily. "Our time is over and this world is meant for you, but we'll be there... if you ever need us"

The vapiris elder turned his back to them and prepared to leave, glowing as his body became dimmer. But Spike staggered to his feet and caught up with the man before he could vanish.

"Wait! Can I ask you something important?"

"Whatever you wish"

"Do you know who my father was? In these caves I met again with the mother who raised me and she told me her story. Neither of us knew the identity of my father and I wish to know who he was"

There was a twinkle in Dymas's eyes as he grinned at Spike and laid a hand on his shoulder.

_"Look within your heart and know the truth. Farwell"_

That was all he said before he vanished, leaving everyone alone once again. But for Spike it was all he needed. In his heart the truth was right there all along. Dymas had been his father.

"What should we do now?" Buffy asked him as she came to his side, snapping him out of his momentary paralysis.

"Well I know where to start" he smiled and then turned to face Roho. "So kid, you want to come back to Sunnydale with use?"

"Surely he has family!" Buffy protested.

"Not those that care lady" Roho sighed. "Though Spike and your watcher are the closest thing in the world I have to family now. I would gladly come"

"You know Giles?" Dawn giggle.

"Yes I know Rupert. He was my teacher"

"You're teacher?" Buffy asked dumbly.

Roho groaned as he realized this was going to be a long day, but Spike relived him of that burden.

"He was taken by the Council at a young age because he's a descendant of the First Slayer's clan. It was old codger that taught him everything outside his family. All he was ever needed for was to guide me to my destiny and now he's free. He's like a brother now"

Spike smirked and threw an arm over Roho's shoulder and they both presided in making Bambi at the slayer. She laughed and caved in instantly.

"You have him trained well Spike. Sure he can come"

"But what if I don't want a brother?" Dawn whined.

"Live with it" Roho smirked and she shuddered at the boy's perfect Spike impression that caused the boy to laugh.

"Well Dawn" Buffy grinned evilly. "You getting a brother is just the punishment for you getting a boyfriend without talking with me first. And he's Angel's son at that"

Dawn blushed and tore her hand out of Connor's as if she had been burned, only to receive a scowl from the boy.

"Oh so you're the Poof's whelp" Spike smiled. "The brood, the glower and the aerodynamic hair, couldn't be anyone else's"

* * *

When they all returned to Angel and Lorne, more room had to be made. Spike had the best time mocking Angle about the fact that it was he all along that had made the broody brunette human gain. It was like a National Lampoon's Family Vacation on that jet as they returned to Los Angeles and none of them could have wanted different.

But it was a shock for everyone when they did return however. Cordelia went on the rampage at Angel and Connor, while all of Scoobies, even Willow, were back to cause a ruckus for the returned Spike and Buffy. Giles was ever so shocked to see Roho again, all grown up and everyone was even more shocked to find out that Wesley had once helped him find his way back to Giles when he had gotten lost after just arriving in England.

They were all one big family now. It would have its dysfunctional moments as they all tried to adjust to the pressures without braking and only the future knew what was in store for all of them in the days to come.

* * *

Don't worry; this isn't the end just yet. I think that the next chapter might be the epilogue, so it'll be my turn to hang this story up as finished soon. I'm glad that so many people love this story and I just wanted to say thank you. So please stay tuned for the last chapter in the days to come! Later! 


	12. What She Deserves

**Epilogue – What She Deserves **

Spike smiled as he watched his young son ran around the campus at UC Sunnydale in the summer sun. He had been given the job as the Mythology and Ancient Lore professor at the university, so everything seemed to be finally working out. He had been granted a wish and now he had it.

His son Toby was three years old now and he was the greatest gift that anyone could want. _Tobias Marrick Fox Danin-Summers_. It had been to Buffy constant yammering that had tied both their names when they married and she also wanted to use Marrick as Toby's middle name in honor of her first watcher – so as compensation, he chose Fox to be a second.

"Papa, papa!" Toby shouted and ran back to Spike laughing, a fat worm dangling from his tiny hand. "Look what I found!"

"Good find there little guy" he smiled and he watched as his son started to sneak up on an unsuspecting collage girl that was tanning peacefully in the sun.

Buffy kept saying that Toby was becoming more and more like him each day. It wasn't that the shared the same curly light brown hair, high cheekbones and delicately pointed ears (when they weren't hidden), but the boy's uniqueness for getting into trouble. It was that mischievous twinkle that came to his mismatched green and blue eyes that couldn't fool anyone. It always gave away his most ingenious plans... that and he used them so often, you always knew anyway.

Spike had to bite his lip so he could hold off from laughing out load when the toddler dropped the big fat worm right smack on the girl's face. She let out a squeal so shrill that could have heard it on the other side of town. Toby went into hysterical laughter as he rolled back and forth on the ground.

"_Professor Danin-Summers_!" she whined pitifully at him and glared disdainfully down at the boy. "That's the _tenth_ time this week!"

"Sorry Janice. Tobias, get you little butt over here. Now"

Toby stopped laughing and pouted. Being called by his first name meant trouble. He got to his feet and trudged over to his father defeated, but was suddenly shocked when Spike grabbed him by the sides and proceeded in ticking the poor boy. They laughed together and everything seemed right again – well other then the glare that was still on Janice's face.

He smiled at her and then with Toby beside him, they headed for the car. Their extended family would be here soon to pick up on their now annual summer vacation. It was to be a vacation where Buffy would be free from her slaying duties and everyone could relax.

_"Hey Spike! Wait for me!"_

Spike turned to find Roho sprinting down the front steps of the university while trying to holding far too many books in his arms at one time. Roho Kamarhi, his praised student, friend, brother and adoptive son. But just as the boy got to them, he fell flat on his face, books flying everywhere.

"Are you okay Uncle Ro?" Toby gasped, bending down to inspect the dark young man with his child like way.

"Sure I am Toby" Roho grinned and messed up the little boy's already curly hair.

"Stop!"

Spike just shock his head and opened the car door for the kids to get in. As soon as their vacation started, there would be no more real annoyances for two months.

"So where are we going this year?" Roho asked as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Rome? Paris? Sydney?"

"No, not this time. Angel and I have been planning a big surprise. So don't even think that I'm going to tell you"

And so they traveled home to the sound of Toby belting out the Crazy song at the top of his lungs. It would have to be one really good vacation...

* * *

Buffy sighed as she rummaged through her overstuffed closet. She had absolutely no idea where they were all going this year since it was Spike and Angel choosing the location. They had decided to let everyone suffer while they had fun with their little secret. 

But this was time for packing and not fretting about the little things. She was ever so thankful when Spike had agreed to take Toby with him to work today. Their pintsized terror was a hit with the collage girls from what she had heard from Roho of late (word was out that some frat boys were starting to come some of her three-year-old's antics). Still she had a breather. She only got those when she was slaying and even that wasn't all too great.

"Buffy! I need reinforcements!" Dawn yelled from down the hall.

"Hold your horses; I'll be done in ten minutes"

"But I need help now!"

"Then tell Connor to get up off his lazy butt and help you. I am busy!"

"But that's girly stuff" Connor's voice protested weakly. "I might die"

"Then you shouldn't have thought to get into a relationship with her then if you don't have the guts to do things that involve sorting through women's cloths"

"I've helped Cordy before, but that's was a nightmare"

There were the sound of footsteps coming down the hall and then Connor was at the bedroom door pouting with Dawn glaring furiously behind him, hands on her hips.

"I don't think that helping Cordelia counts when you're just holding onto Ciara and looking the other way" Dawn grossed and garbed him by the shoulder.

"But I love my little sister!"

"That's good to hear. Now come"

Buffy snickered at the oddball couple as Dawn dragged Connor protesting back down the hall to her bedroom. She turned back to her work and shuddered in disgust. There just didn't seem any point to packing any more (which was an official first for her). She had no idea where they were going and what she would have to bring. Sure she could bring a little of everything, but...

Then she heard the door bang open and the stomping of little feet. Spike and Toby were home.

"Hey mama, guess what? We brought Uncle Ro home with us!" Toby's little voice shrilled up the stairs. "And he's even going to watch Passions with me!"

"No!"

All Buffy could do was giggle to herself as she listened to Roho trying futilely to escape the boy, but was eventfully in the end roped down in following him to his fate in from of the T.V.

"So luv, did you have a good day?"

She turned to find Spike smirking at her from the doorway as he dropped the basic spell guarding his true appearance to show off his glory.

"Oh, it was stupendous" she muttered sarcastically as he brushed a loose piece of hair out of her face and kissed gently on the cheek.

She hugged him tight to her and when he began to purr, all the stress she had accumulated all day just seemed to fade away.

"My big kitty"

"_Kitty_?" Spike snorted indignantly, and then kissed her again. When he finally looked over her shoulder, he nearly chocked on his own laughter. "Oh my god pet... you haven't even finished packing!"

"Well I didn't know what to bring" Buffy protested pushing him away.

"Bring a little of everything"

She started to open her mouth to reply and then snapped it shut in embarrassment. Only a few minutes ago she had just thought the same thing.

"So... is that a hint?" she asked hopefully and poked him in the side to prompt an answer.

"Nope"

"Oh come on and tell me where we are going"

"Sorry luv, Roho beat you to the punch and I didn't even tell him. So there"

Buffy pouted sadly and gave him the puppy dog eyes, but that only got her another kiss – although it want as if she didn't like that alternative.

"So how long until Angel, Cordy and the others get here?"

"Umm... about three hours"

"Then we have some _spare _time"

He smiled at her as she kicked the door shut and came back into his arms. They had all the time in the world.

* * *

So where do you think we are going?" 

It was three hours later and Spike and Angel where standing up in front of the family. Angel was getting slightly annoyed at the fact that he couldn't stop Spike from staging a guessing game. The only good thing about it was that the kids liked it.

Toby and Ciara were bouncing up and down, and kept on asking it if it was Disney Land they were going to. Such a shame to disappoint such little kids, but still the where they were going all worth wild. Then there was Dawn. She wanted to go somewhere tropical or romantic just like all the other woman of the family. But Spike still had to ask.

"Umm... Brazil?" Fred started to ask, but when she saw the look on Spike's face when she that name, it certainly wasn't.

"Cairo?" Roho asked stretching out.

"I've had too much desert for my five time thanks, so nope. Next?" Spike smiled eagerly.

"Just get on with the bloody answer already!' Giles snapped from the kitchen as he poured himself another glass of brandy.

"Oh alright old man, I'll get on with it. We are going to vacation in another reality, dimension, a wonderful place that I figured everyone would love to go. And don't worry Fred, we wouldn't even think of going to Pylia"

"Well what is it then?" Dawn snapped impatiently.

"It is a series of dimensions know only as Halla, and not to be mistaken for the Norse haven of Valhalla. Peaches and I decided on that world for a special reason, but in order to find out what that reason is, you have to see for yourself"

There were protests from all over the room as everyone was just a little too fed up with all the secrets. It was put to an end that is when they were all told that the portal into that dimension had to be opened sooner or later. Dawn started to freak out saying that no one was going to use her blood to open it and ended up receiving a smack - it was a pure world that didn't need such harsh dealing as blood letting.

Simply all those that believed themselves worthy of the world would put their hands into the circle and chant the opening spell. It was agreed in the end that Willow would lead the chant. The poor Wicca fidgeted in her seat before getting up and placing her right hand out before her. With that everyone followed.

"_**Halla of the gentle Grace,**_

_**World of Forgiveness's Sight.**_

_**Open the Door of Time itself, **_

**_Let us pass beyond your Gates" _**

Then a bright white light that opened at their feet. A great wind rose up to spin the light around them and then the worried voice came.

"Spike... is this supposed to happen?"

"The pictures might brake"

"I have to go to the washroom"

"Sorry folks" Spike grinned. "We are going on a wild ride"

Then everyone screamed as the floor gave way and they were all rocketed down into the abyss of light.

* * *

When Buffy opened her eyes, she met a sight she hadn't seen for over four years. It was heaven... her heaven – the one that she had so prematurely left behind so long ago. It felt like all her dormant memories where scrubbed clean and shown to her with a radicance only a star could bare. 

The fields around her were full of light and color, the air even tasted of vanilla and old spice. It was here dream world where the days stood still. Farther down were a golden beach and an ocean that glimmered like all the precious gems in the world. It was her heaven and she was back.

"So luv, what do you think?"

The slayer turned her gaze against the glaring light to see Spike standing behind her holding Toby in his arms. Their little boy looked awestruck with wonder at the world around him and the peacefulness that seemed to push away all the restlessness that the boy seemed to have stored away in himself like dynamite.

"Where is everyone?" Buffy asked suddenly as she noticed that none of her friends or family were with them.

"They're around somewhere" Spike smiled. "They have their own little paradises to fall in love with at the moment. You'll see them later"

"But how did you..."

"Find this?" he gestured to the world around them. "Halla was always a part of all of us. When you went through the portal, your body died in our world, but your soul was rescued and brought to Halla. So you thought it was heaven – and to you it really was heaven. Then you were yanked out so soon. Your friends hadn't given you the time to heal. The thing is, when you had healed, Halla would have sent you home to them..."

"I... I don't know what to say" Buffy sniffed as the tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Don't say anything then"

Spike put Toby down on the ground and gave the boy a gentle tape, signaling that he had his parent's permission to go make mischief. With a squeal of delight, Toby bolted for the fields, laughing all the way. Then only Buffy and Spike were left.

So... what about you heaven Spike, what is yours like?" she asked and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't need one when I'm with you. You are my heaven"

So together they stood looking off into the light of that beautiful world, and never thought once of the horrors of their own. Here was a world of peace and a place to heal, a place where one's soul could rejuvenate. It was heaven, but more importantly it was their heaven.

"Hey Buffy, do you hear that" Spike whispered into her ear.

"What? I don't hear anything –" Buffy started, but then went silent. She was smiling like she had never smiled before. "It's our song"

"Yes, just for you"

_This guy was meant for me_

_And I was meant for him_

_This guy was dreamt for me_

_And I was dreamt for him_

_This guy has danced for me_

_And I have danced for him_

_This guy has cried for me_

_And I have cried for him_

_Many miles many roads I have traveled_

_Fallen down on the way_

_Many hearts many years have unraveled_

_Leading up to today_

_This guy has prayed for me_

_And I have prayed for him_

_This guy was made for me_

_And I was made for him_

_Many miles many roads I have traveled_

_Fallen down on the way_

_Many hearts many years have unraveled_

_Leading up to today_

_I have no regrets_

_There's nothing to forget_

_All the pain_

_Was worth it_

_Not running from the past_

_I tried to do what's best_

_I know that I deserve it_

_Many miles many roads I have traveled_

_Fallen down on the way_

_Many hearts many years have unraveled_

_Leading up to today_

"I love you" she whispered to her love. "Thank you so much"

"You're welcome. I always wanted to get you what you deserve; I guess in the end we just deserve each other"

"Yes, we deserve each other"

And then in her heart, that Buffy was healed. All light radiated around her and Spike in this one everlasting moment and it was then that finally she had what she truly deserved.

_- Fins -_

* * *

**The What She Deserves Challenge**

_Requirements  
_- Buffy/Spike  
- The story must start with a dream shared by Buffy and Spike  
- Buffy must find out that she's pregnant – Spike must be the father (also this pregnancy must not have anything to do with the events of Seeing Red)  
- Spike must have a soul as well as he must be human  
- Buffy must try and find some way of bringing Spike home

_Bonus_  
- Included Angel and Fang Gang  
- Whither or not Spike will die in the end

* * *

Hey, so how was my ending? I hope it was alright. I knew I needed a song for this last chapter, so I had to choose Madonna's _I Deserve It._ But anyways, I'm so glad that you have all been supporting me all this way. In some way I will be sad to say good bye, but its all for the best. 

I'd like to dedicate that epilogue and the story itself to all the members at the Chocolate Covered Strawberries Challenge Board, but an even bigger thanks to Sullen Lily who help me with the names for the two children. Thanks for being there for me. But I better get going and I hope some of you might read any story I write in the future. Later!


End file.
